The Regrets Of Jules
by arlette-sweet-heart
Summary: set after jules goes back to the SRU and avoids sam as sam avoids her they tried to forget about each other but its complicated now winnie spike, lou and sams sister will get them back together **NEW CHAPTER**
1. Chapter 1

Jullianna Callaghan and Sam Braddock had ended their relationship because of the team. Well it wasn't a choice for Sam but he understood that they both wanted to be in the same team. Even though he already knew that he love her, they couldn't be together.

Sam never had felt this feeling with anyone except Jules, she was sweet, smart, and beautiful and everything Sam wanted in a girl. Even though he couldn't forget her, he was dating another girl. But at the end of the day the other girl was not Jules, his Jules.

Every day after 12hr. shift, team one would go home to their love ones, Sam to his girlfriend, Wordy to Shelly and the girls, Ed to Sophie and Clark. Lou would go to his family and his "mystery girlfriend" and Spike to his new love interest of the month. This month lucky lady was name Katherine. The boss would go to his lonely home after signing and finishing all the paper work for the day debriefing. And last Jules would go to an empty house. She doesn't have anyone waiting for her, and the only person she would like to be there with her is at home with another person. So she did what she always does. She cook herself something to eat and then went to bed and dream about the only man that she had ever love.

It was 5:30 am when Jules woke up missing the smell of Sam. Missing every touch and kisses he would give her. But most of all those beautiful baby blues that would look at her that she was a goddess that he can't stop worshiping.

"Oh, Jules," she though. I can't lie to myself; I know that he not here that he would never be here. I broke up with him, and broke his heart. But why those it feel like I am the one with the broken heart. That because I am, I hurting so much for someone that I thought it was just going to be something physical, but no, I had to go and fall for him. What a mess, and all I want to do is run away and don't see him ever again, but is not even possible, we on the same team. That main reason I broke up with him. Yeah I need to stop crying and keep thinking of what important, work come first, no some guy that I made love too, in this same bed or the bathroom floor, that made us late some many times for work. Oh thinking of work I am going to be late again, **. She got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom to change.

She was supposed to be at work at 7:00 am but she arrived at 7:06, which is not the bad, but every minute counts and it actually her first day back after getting shot.

"Late Ms Callaghan." said Ed

"Sorry"

She ran to her locker room and changed into her workout uniform (a tank top and yoga pants) she puts her casual clothes back in her locker and closed it and rushed to the SRU gym for workout. She was surprised to see nobody had started.

"Whoa" she said  
"Yup" said Winnie  
"Where is everybody?" she asked.

"Taking off their makeup" said the Boss, from behind them as he walks to the gym. As the girls giggle, Jules notice the guys coming out the locker room, expect one. Sam. Where can he be she thought to herself.

"Enjoy you day" Winnie said as she left to the copy room to make some copies for team 3, leaving Jules to her thoughts. Everybody started on an exercise; it was silence for 5 min…until it had to be spike that broke the silence.

"Hey where's SAMTASTIC!"  
"Spikey I thought you were the master-mind!" Jules said  
"Hey! I am…. Jules" said Spike.  
"So Spike let's make a bet of to where Sam is" Lou suggested.

They glance at Jules first, and she had the look that said "he's with a ** in bed'' look so they went by Winnie's desk to make the bet where Jules didn't hear them. As Spike and Lou moved closer to the desk Jules jumped on the treadmill. She was jealous of the bet because she knew where he was. The treadmill speed levels where 1-10 she had it on 4, and the more her thought went to Sam and the ** in bed the more she increase the speed. It was 8 min. after they started workout, that Spike and Lou joined the team back. They kept the bet a secret because even though everyone knew they were over they didn't want to upset Jules. They didn't know details but they know that it might be hard for her to see Sam with a new girlfriend. It was 2 min. after they heard the elevator, it was Sam he rushed to the men's locker room without saying a 'WORD'!.

"Ed, you know what to do, to make our bet work." Said Spike  
"Copy that" he said.

Two minutes later Sam came out and said "gentlemen" at the same time Winnie came out of the copy room and she added to his greetings "and ladies."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. CHAPTER 2

Jealousy and jealousy that what is going through her mind since the "bet" that spike proposed to Lou. She could just imagine Sam seducing some blonde ** with perfect body, and well dress. Not like her, more girlie and the more she think about it the more is driving her crazy. His voices got her back to the present.

"AND LADIES"

"That's right Winnie" Sam said.

Then she notice when Spike glance at Ed, and that gave Ed the opportunity to put the plan in motion.

"So Samtastic you better have a good reason for being 10 minutes late?" Ed asked.

"Trust me Ed she's a good reason!" Sam said and everyone laughed, expect Jules.

The minute Jules heard his respond she groan and turned the speed to the treadmill to 10. She was angry, jealous, hurt, and sad and everything she never imagined she will ever feel for someone. That had never felt so much like that for some one. It got her thinking why does she feel like that? Does she still care about Sam? Is she willing to sacrifice everything she worked for to go back with Sam? Was she ready to admit that she made a mistake? No, she can't, she needs to be his team mate, his friend, not more than that. The opportunity had passed and she can't keep playing with his emotions because she can't make up her mind.

Jules didn't notice that everyone was staring at her shocked. She gave them a confuse look and Ed answer.

"Jules you should consider lowering your speed" said Ed.

"Edward are you the one on this treadmill or me?" Jules asked.

"Just saying Jules, I don't want you to get hurt" Ed said, while everyone just kept staring, especially Sam. He kept wondering what wrong with her, and why she taking out so much frustration in the treadmill. He was about to ask her when he was interrupted.

TEAM ONE HOT CALL, GEAR UP ACTIVE SHOOTER.

The team got they gear ready and headed to Highland Park, while Winnie informed then of the situation.

"Ok, Team one, we need connect, protect and served, Jules you my second, Sam sierra one, Spike, Lou, and Wordy, are with Ed. Assigned your team Ed and let get this situation under control" Greg said.

"Spike and Lou you guys are bravo and Wordy and I are alpha team. We take West and  
you guys take East, the first responder have the South end of the park and Jules and the boss have North. Let do this, let's get this son of a ** off the streets" said Ed. Everyone agree and went they separated ways.

After checking the entire park, they found the subject behind an old wood shack. And after two hours of negotiation and escalating situation, the subject was in custody and the hostage secured.

"Good job team one" Winnie came through their radio.

"Thanks Winnie" everyone replied and then got all they gear back to car and head back to headquarter. When team one arrived back to they headquarters, Winnie stop Jules.

"So Jules what going to happen about what we spoke the other day?" Winnie asked.

"Let me change and we can go, grab something to eat and then we talk about that" Jules said and continue walking as she hear Winnie reply.

"Copy that" Winnie said and got everything ready to leave for the day.

In the men's locker room, the guys where getting ready and talking about nonsense that they usually talk about in they locker room.

"Spikey" Ed said

"What's up!" said Spike.

"Let's go to the goose grab a drink." Ed said.

"Sure, why not. How about you, Lou is you coming?" Spike asked.

"Yes" Lou said.

"SAMMO what do you say?" Ed asked.

"Of course, I could use a drink." Sam answer.

"Officer Words Worth got strollers to push or what?" Ed asked joking around.

"That right eddy, family first" Wordy said and everyone just let the men be.

As the guys came out the locker room, they notice how Jules and Winnie were talking or better whispering to each other about something.

"JULES" Ed shouted and both Jules and Winnie got startle.

"Yes Ed" Jules said sarcastically.

"Joining us for some drinking, you too Winnie." Ed said

"Sorry we can't." Jules answer.

"So what we need to make an appointment?" Ed said sarcastically.

As Jules glanced at him with a "seriously" look, Winnie answers for her.

"Sorry 'guys' we have something to take care of." Winnie said and the guys just stared at both of them.

"Let me guess 'girly stuff" Spike said.

"That right Spike" Jules said.

"So you really are not going Jules?" Sam asked.

"I really can't." She said and notices how he got a little sad, but she just shakes it off as her imagination. Sam sad because she not going for drinks with them, that the first.

"Let's go guys." Spike said.

"You know how girls are makeup/clothes/shoes/guys….." Ed comment and as soon as Sam heard "Guys" he turn around so quick to look at Jules in the eyes. She stared back at him but her eyes didn't gave up nothing it was blank. He looks at her one more time and then got in the elevator.

"See you guys on Monday" Jules and Winnie shout behind them.

"So Winnie are you still planning on doing it, I mean it's a good idea but …forget it." Jules started.

"So meet you there." Winnie said as they both headed to there cars.

ARRIVING AT THE GOOSE…

"Sam ….are you ok?" Spike asked.

"Sorry Spike I just remembered that I have something to do, bye guys" Sam said and got up and walk out.

"Ok, what is wrong with him?" Spike asked.

"Love" Lou said and they all laugh.

"Yeah, love, we should help him out" Spike comment more to himself than the other.

"Spike don't get in Sam's love life" Greg warned.

"Boss" whine Spike.

"If you can call that a love life" Ed comment in a sarcastic way.

"Ed, don't encourage him" Greg said

"He is right, boss" Spike said.

"Michelangelo Scarlatti what are we going to do with you!" Greg said.

"You mean without me on team one."

"Sure spike." Greg said and everyone laugh. They continue talking and drinking until it was time to go.


	3. CHAPTER 3

Everyone had a good time last night. Well maybe everyone except Spike and Lou. They kind forgot they needed to be at work early and decide to drink more that they should have. Nobody was there to stop them; the boss had left early, followed by Ed because Sophie called him to get home.

***

Jules woke up at 4:15 am; she got up and got ready quick because she had to be at work by 5:00 am. While driving to work she thought about the guys and the night they must at had. She figured they most be hangover so she decide to stop at Tim's Horton for coffee, they could really use it today.

After ordering Sam an iced mocha frappe., black coffee for Lou and Winnie, one box of timbits and tea for Spike and last 4 double, double skin milk for Wordy, Ed, Greg and herself. She sat down to wait. She started thinking about last night and the conversation that her and Winnie had. She couldn't believe everything they spoke about. And the ideas that Winnie has in mind. Can I be capable of doing those things? Do I want to do those things? Jules thought to herself. She was interrupted by the waiter arriving with her order. She took the order and heads it to the SRU.

Sam was already in the briefing room when Wordy arrived. Growing up in the military and also being in the military for two tours, has teaches Sam how to follow rules and be where he suppose to be at a certain time. After Wordy, Ed and Greg arrived. As soon as Greg was going to ask where everyone else was, Spike interrupted him follow by Lou and Jules.

"Sorry Boss I was" started Spike but was cut off by Greg.  
"Spike enough, take a seat."  
"Yes sir" Spike said.  
"Jule" Greg said when he notices her at the door carrying a large bag.  
"Are you good, do you need any help with the bag?" He asked.  
"I am good boss, I just figure you guys would needed it this morning and I stop by Tim's Horton to get coffee for everyone" Jules said and gave then her biggest grin.  
"Oh Jules, you are wonderful, bless your heart we could really use it" Ed said.  
"I don't drink coffee" Spike said.  
"I know, that why I got you tea and a box of timbits."  
"Oh, Jules I love you. You are the best." Spike said and for some reason she glance at Sam but his face was blank, no expression. He didn't look her way; he was acting like he didn't hear anything Spike had said. And for Spike saying that brought out memories of her break with him during coffee after she told him she love him. She wanted to lay in bed and cry. She couldn't believe how much she regretted that decision.  
"Hey Lou how about you pass this to Winnie, and Sam this for you." Jules said and took a sit next to Spike. She needed to act like everything was normal. She couldn't keep dwelling in the past.  
"Thank you" Sam said with his still blank expression on his face. Is he really thinking about the day, or maybe is something else. Sam moved on, he wouldn't continue thinking about her.  
"You welcome" She reply and try to joined Ed and Wordy conversation to distract her of Sam.

…

AT WINNIE'S DESK

"Winnie, Jules send you a coffee that she bought for everyone. She really saved all of us this morning. She really is a nice woman." Lou said mostly thinking to himself.  
"Right, she wonderful, I just wish that she could be happy, and find the person she supposed to be with. She deserved to be love. Thank her for me" Winnie said, also thinking what she should do to help Jules go after what she wants.  
"Winnie can I ask you a question"

"Sure"

"You don't get bored, just sitting around here, especially on a slow day."  
"Actually I don't, you guys are not the only one that I help, there are also three more teams, plus the paper work and keeping things update, really keep me busy. Why you ask?  
"Nothing, I was just wondering."  
"Ok" Winnie said looking at Lou puzzle.  
"Winnie, do you think we could go out, sometime or grab some coffee, I am really interested to get to know you better, plus I also would like to speak to you about an idea that Spike and I came up with last night."  
"Oh, whoa, you and Spike with an idea, I really need to hear this." Winnie said and laughs. While Lou just stared at her thinking was so funny.  
"So, it that a yes"  
"Sure, how about we talk after shift about the detail."  
"I can't wait." Lou said and walk back to the briefing room.

…

BREIFING ROOM

Everybody is sitting down and having side conversation when Greg clears his throat to start the briefing, but he stop when he notice that Lou was not there.  
"Where the hell is Lewis?"  
"Um! Boss, he is with Winnie, are you mad?" Spike asked.  
"No Spike"  
"Owwwww, I have an idea" Spike started saying getting lost in his own thought, while everyone stared at him.  
"Spike what I told you about messing with other people love lives." Greg said and shook his head in defeat.  
"Sorry Boss"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. CHAPTER 4

Author Note: I want to thank everyone, who took the time to review and follow and favorite my story. I really appreciated it. I know the story being a little crazy, and I apologize for it, I am working on it and VGUZ04 is helping me with the chapters, so I hope it not causing too much distressed for anyone. Thank you and please review.

After a few minutes of chatting with Winnie, Lewis returns to the briefing room, where Greg was not to please to see him.  
"Lou what took you so long delivering a coffee?" Greg asked.  
"Sorry boss" Lou said and sat next to Spike.  
"Alright team one; there is something we need to talk about today." Greg said.  
"What is it?" Spike asked.  
"Spike can I finish"  
"Yes sir" Spike said.  
"So as you guys know, every year with have re-qualifications for each team." Greg said and looked around the team. At the moment everyone was nervous. They all fear that even though they are good at their job, these testes are tricky and they would not pass. Especially Jules, she was biting her lip nervously. She was scare about the psychological part of the test, not the physical.  
"Ok, don't you speak at once" Greg tries to joke to calm down the anxiety.  
"Whoa" Spike managed to say.  
"Look guys don't worry about this. Team one is the best team, and I know that no matter the challenge we get through this like we always do. So stop worrying, we go through this every year. And we get through this year, no matter the situation."  
"The boss is right and what would keep us better at our job?" Ed asked.  
"Practice" Sam said.  
"You right samo, practice so that what we going to do. Practice and work out and when we are on calls we going to do best we can to do our jobs. So everyone let go show this people that we belong on this team." Ed said and got up trying to get everyone excited and give some confidence.  
"Yeah guys, remember Connect, Respect and Protect, that the goal" Greg said. And this time team one look a little relief. They all had things to hide. And as hard it is to hide something is even harder to keep it a secret.  
"So boss who is going to be performing the team qualification, the same people as always?" Wordy asked. And Greg closes his eyes for a minute.  
"No, they bringing in a new guy, I think a military psychologist." Greg said and for a moment everyone tense, especially Sam.  
"You know who it is boss?" Sam asked.  
"No Sam." Greg said and for a moment Sam closes his eyes reminding himself of something that really cause him a great amount of discomfort.  
"Boss, is there a possibility of the team getting split?" Sam asked again and everyone just stared at him. They puzzle as to why he asking that question, did this qualification all of sudden was to split the team, to bring new people.  
"Why do you ask that?" Spike asked.  
"Do you know something?" Lewis asked too.  
"No, it just I know a military psychologist and he break up teams." Sam said while staring at Greg for help.  
"Look guys, again let not worried about it now, let practice like Ed said and as long as we follow the rules and do our job we should be fine." Greg said and looked at Ed for help.  
"Alright team one, let go practice, we deal with the situation when it comes"

Everyone stood up and started walking out the briefing room. The entire time Sam couldn't stop thinking that if the team would get split up, would he be able to be with Jules again. Would she take him back or being on the team was an excused to break up with him. He shakes his thoughts out and went to the gun range to practice.

Jules was actually the only member of team one that did not get up. She was staring at the spot that Sam was sitting. She was nervous for the qualification, especially the psychological part, and on top of that she just went through all that just about a month ago, just to get back on the team. She frown thinking if it is was a sign. A sign that she should had chosen Sam over the team. She keep proving herself to the team and being the best female in a job that has over 100 men praying that she fail so they could take her spot. But all that doesn't satisfied the feeling that he left. The feeling of wanting more, to feel love and beautiful and most all not be alone, to have him take care her, be her other half. He wanted to give her that and more and she just pushed him away. She wonders if the team split, would he take her back. Would he forgive her? Shaking her head, she knows the answer, he already has a girl and also why he would still love her after how she treated him. They hardly talk now; just not make each other feel uncomfortable. "Oh Jules get yourself together, you made up your bed, now lie on it." She thought to herself got up and when to find Winnie. Maybe they were still hope after all, she thought.

AT WINNIE'S DESK…

"Winnie are we still meeting tonight?" Lewis asked.  
"Yes, what time you want to meet and where"  
"How about we go after shift and like that we leave together."

"Sure."

"Ok, see you later"  
"Lewis wait, can I please get an idea about your and Spike idea."  
"Let me just tell you that Spike just got a part time job, of matching people up."  
"Matching people up" Winnie frowns  
"Yeah, like hook them up, like a guy and a girl that loves each other and want to be together but are too stubborn to do it themselves"  
"You talking about Sam and Jules"  
"Bingo, so are you interested?" He asked.  
"Oh, you have no idea, see you later."

By the time Lewis was leaving Winnie desk, Jules was just arriving.

"Hey Winnie, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Why"

"Because I thinking I am ready to try it your way." Jules said and Winnie got excited.  
"Oh Jules, I am happy you change your mind, trust me by the time I am done with you…" she started but got interrupted by Greg.  
"Hey Jules, we waiting for you" Greg said  
"Sorry boss, I am coming, bye Winnie"  
"Bye and I call you tonight" Winnie shouted after her.

It was the end of shift and before team went to the locker room to change they were supposed to sign some transcript that Winnie had for them, for and old case. Wordy and Ed had signed first because all they wanted to do was to get home to they respected families. After them it was Spike and Lou, and like always playing around with each other until one them forgot where they were and start pushing the other. This time Spike pushes Lewis back and he bump into Sam who bump into Jules. It happen so quick and fast that no one was sure how Jules end up wrap in Sam arms instead of being push with his back.

At the moment Sam and Jules were not the only one grateful that Greg was in Holloran office and Wordy and Ed in the locker room. Spike, Winnie and Lewis, just stared at them. They wanted to clap excited and even take pictures with their phone, if it was allow. But because Sam and Jules were in they own bubble, nobody move, they just held their breath until Sam and Jules come back down to earth and realize what just happen.

Sam couldn't believe that he grab Jules so quick, he momentarily thinking that she would be punching him anytime soon just for touching her, but it never came. He just kept staring at his beautiful sexy sniper chick and how much he which he could kiss her. But he know it not right, plus she doesn't want him and even thought that get him upset, he can't bring himself to let her go. If she doesn't want him touching her, then she should said something, but right now he was not moving.

Why these feel so right? Jules ask herself. I feel so safe in this man arms. Why does he make feel like I am the most beautiful woman and on earth and all he wants to do is take care of me. His baby blues are so intense right now. I could see the pain that I cause him, the sadness of wanting something and can't have it, and the love. The amazing love this man has for me. How come I couldn't see it before, he would give the world to me if I ask him, but he scare and I made it worst. Oh Sammy. No Jules, don't go there let go of him, he is taken. She slowly pushes away from his arm and his warms and regretted it the moment his eyes got cold again while he apologized.

"Sorry Jules, I didn't mean to step over your personal space"  
"It ok Sam, it was an accident, plus it was not your fault." She said and tries to look everywhere but him, because all of sudden all she wanted to do was cry.  
"Yeah it was this two playing around" Sam said while glaring at Spike and Lewis and for a moment Jules raised her head to make sure that the love she saw in his eyes was not an imagination, but as she look up, his eyes were still cold, unreadable. Winnie noticed that Jules was holding everything together, so she won't break down there and decide to help her. She started to tell the guys how immature they are and had them turn to her while she speak them, giving a chance for Jules to escape to her locker room. When Jules came out, everyone had left except Winnie and Lewis. She signed the transcript and said her goodbye and left sweet home


	5. CHAPTER 5

After everyone went home, Winnie and Lou went to grab some pizza. They sat down and talk about each other for a while and then Winnie couldn't wait to see what Spike and him came up with.

"So Lou, what is this plan of yours that you guys need help with?" Winnie asked.  
"Dying too know Winnie." Lou said playfully.  
"Of course"  
"Ok, is about Sam and Jules."  
"What about them"  
"They really like each other, but they were force to break up because of the rules, but Spike and I believe it was because they scare about each other feeling, especially Jules."  
"I agree, continue"  
"Well we know that is hard because they on the same team and the rules, but honestly Winnie, you should see him. When we go out he look lost. We have to force to go out at the beginning and every time a girl would approach him, he would decline."  
"But he has a girl now."  
"We think he is lying, so he won't seem weak and so we won't bug him about getting a girl"  
"You think, would he really lie about something like that. Sam is a really good looking man, don't worry not my typed. But he could get any girl he wants, maybe he does have a girl, he just got tired of waiting for Jules and when to his old ways."  
"Maybe, but the truth is that he still loves Jules and she loves him and they really need to be together even if we have to keep it a secret from the rest of the team. We all know they could do their job, but honestly Winnie can't you continue watching your friend lost and sad because she too afraid to admit that she regret breaking up with Sam."  
"Yes, that true, I know Jules love Sam, she keep saying no and that they would not get back together, but everyday I know she wish it that she would have fought to be with Sam and not chose the team over him."  
"So are you in on operation JAM"  
"Operation JAM?" Winnie asked.  
"Yeah, Jam for Sam and Jules."  
"You guys really are silly sometimes; let me guess Spike came up with the name."  
"Yes, he did, so are you in?" Lou asked.  
"Yes I am in, so what we do first."  
"Ok, this is the plan."

They continue talking and coming up with ideas to get Sam and Jules back together or at least realize that they still love each other.

Jules woke up to her phone ringing. It was 7:00 am and she couldn't believe that someone was calling her so early on her day off. She just hopes everything was ok.

"Hello"

"Jules"  
"Who is this?"  
"Is me, Winnie"  
"Winnie, what happen is everything ok?" Jules asked and sat up in bed, having a lot of different scenario running in her head.  
"Oh, yes Jules, everything is ok, I was just calling to see if you go with me shopping today, I need to buy some new outfits and I need some help, it a beautiful day, be happy Jules, come?"  
"Really Winnie, you call me at 7 in the morning on my day off to invite me to go shopping, which I hate by the way, and you expect me to be happy about it."  
"Come Jules, don't be like that, you need to get out more often, maybe you end up meeting the man the would sweep you off your feet and make your heart want to rip out your body because how much you love him."  
"Winnie is too early in the morning for your romantic fairy tales."  
"But is true, you don't believe in happy ending. Come maybe we find something sexy for you to wear."  
"Alright, at what time you want me to meet you."  
"Meet me at 10 in my house and from there we go to the mall."  
"Ok, bye Winnie sees you later."

Jules lay in her bed for a few more minutes, before she decide to get ready. Maybe Winnie is right and she does meet somebody, because she tired of think of Sam Braddock. That was not going to happen again and she needed to learn to move on and live with the regret of breaking up with him.

Sam was asleep when he suddenly heard a noise in his living room. He was about grab his gun, until he remembers the night before, when he step out the elevator.

Flashback

I was coming out the elevator when I see this blond standing in front of my door. At first I thought It was this girl and I was mad because it was the wrong girl showing at my door step and not the one I wish it would be for the pass few months, the brunette. But I walk closer and I see who it was, I was beyond **.

"What the hell you doing here"  
"Oh, mom didn't tell you, I came to stay here, until I find some where to live"  
"What the hell you mean you staying here, and why you are looking for somewhere to live, don't you live in Paris, where you also have a job there."  
"Sammy, why are you like this, I miss you, you my big brother and if you must know, I got promoted and I'll be ruining the fashion line in the new office that they open here in Toronto."  
"Well I am happy for you, but why do you need to stay with me, right now is not a good time Natalie, I really can deal with you right now."  
"Sammy I promise you wont know that I am here, and it just for a month or so, until I get a nice place, I just don't want rush it and then people take advantage of me. Right Sammy you won't let anyone take advantage of me." Nat said and he just rolls his eyes.  
"You win Nat, come in, I would fix the guess room and you could stay as long as you need and I miss you too."

End of Flashback

"Nat what are you doing, please don't break my stuff"  
"Sorry Sammy for waking you up, I was just moving my luggage's to the room."  
"Come let me help you."  
"So Sam what are you going to do today?" Nat asked.  
"Nothing. Why?"  
"We should go to the mall and buy some new clothes for tonight"  
"Tonight, what is going on?" Sam asked  
"Well there is a fashion party and I would like you to come with me. It will be great and you could bring your friends if you want, everyone is welcome."  
"I don't know Nat, that not my thing anymore."  
"Since when, I remember when you were in Paris those shorts months and we went to so many parties, you had a different girl every night."  
"That was back then. I change Nat, I am not like that anymore."  
"What going on, is the Jules girl that mom was telling me about, the one that broke your heart."  
"That complicated"  
"Well, going to a party with beautiful ladies and some friends is good for the soul, so what you said we go shopping because I know you have nothing to impress in your closet."  
"Alright, just this weekend, it wont be all the time, Nat, I have a job and sometimes I get here real late and I am just in the mood to deal with others."  
"Yeah, yeah I know Sammy, so go change and then we go to the mall. Hey today is a beautiful day to find the love of your life."  
"Nat you and your fairy tales." Sam said and went to his room to change.

After the Braddocks were ready they head it to the mall.

Jules and Winnie stop for coffee first before going to the mall. When they arrived at the mall they first look around the nice shop to see which one would have what they where looking for. Then Winnie spotted this nice store with beautiful dresses.

"Oh Jules we should go to this store." She said and grab Jules arm. When they arrived to the store Winnie was so excited and Jules was trying to keep up that didn't notice bumping into someone.  
"Oh, I am sorry" Jules told the blond.  
"It ok, it my fault I was on the way but I couldn't help to notice this beautiful red dress, too bad that it won't look right on me."  
"You are beautiful, why won't it look nice on you."  
"Trust me, I work for a fashion company and I know what I look good on, and this dress is not fit for my shape, I won't fit the dress on all the right places. But you, that dress would look amazing on you. You would have any guys at your feet with that dress. You should get it."  
"No I don't think I could wear that. I don't even have any place to go to wear that."  
"She right, you would look amazing on that" Winnie came right behind them.  
"Right, look my company is throwing a party tonight for the fashion world, downtown, you guys should come. All you have to do is go to this address and ask for Natalie and you would walk straight in."  
"No" Jules started but Winnie cut her off.  
"That sound great, it would be fun and maybe you could meet somebody." Winnie said looking at Jules.  
"Look I have to go they waiting for me, but honestly come by and you could bring friends too."  
"Thank you, Natalie, we will try to make it." Jules said.

Natalie left and Winnie convince Jules to get the dress and then they continue shopping. When they were leaving they spotted Sam outside Victoria Secret store.

"Hey Jules, that Sam right, why is he waiting outside Victoria Secret" Winnie said.  
"Maybe he is waiting for his girlfriend." Jules said a little bitter.

"Maybe"

"Lets leave, we have to get ready for tonight anyway" Jules said turning the other way.  
"Oh so now you want to go." Winnie tease.  
"Yeah, now I want to go, I am not going to be home feeling sorry for myself when Sam Braddock is going to have fun with his blond and some sexy lingerie's." She said and slams the door to the car so hard; Winnie was actually scared to get in.  
"Ok, Jules let just relax and pamper each other for the rest of the day until tonight." Winnie said to calm her down.

CONTINUE...


	6. CHAPTER 6

Sam couldn't believe that he had spent the entire day with his baby sister. He loves his sister and would do anything for her, but she a handful. She drives him crazy, especially when it comes to shopping. She always wants to go to every single store and have me holding her bags. Right now I am standing in front of Victoria Secret store and I already had 3 ladies stop me to get my number. They don't even respect that I might be here with my girlfriend. I respectfully decline and waited for Nat in the nearby bench. After all the shopping and Nat was satisfied with my clothing for tonight we went back to the apartment.

"Hey Sammy, I invited some girls that I met on the mall to the party. I think one of them would be perfect for you."

"Natalie, I already told you that I am not the kind of guy anymore, plus I am already talking to Stephanie."  
"Juliet, don't tell me that the blond from Paris that you met when you was over there."  
"Yes, the same one. She back here now, and look me up and after Jules broke up with me, we started talking again."  
"So she your rebound girl again, until you find someone better. I could deal with that, I don't like her too much. Don't you dare bring her tonight?"  
"She visiting her parents so don't worry and she's a nice girl, I don't understand why you don't like her."  
"You a general son and her father be kissing dad ** all the time. She wants you back in the military, so she could live like a princess. Anyway I don't like her and her family is annoying."  
"Ok Nat, but just stop hooking me up with anyone, I am good right now, is not like I am going to married Stephanie."  
"Never" Nat said and walk back to her room. I decide to call Spike and Lou and invited them to the fashion party; I know they would love to see all those models.  
"Hey Spike, it Sam are you busy."  
"Samtastic, no I am not busy, Lou and I just playing some video games, what happen?" Spike asked.  
"Perfect, I was looking for the both of you guys, put me on speaker."

"Ok"

"Hi Sam" Lou said  
"Hi Lou"  
"So what you want to talk to us about?" Lou asked Spike.  
"Ok, so I got invited to the fashion party downtown and they told me I could bring some friends, so I would like to know if you guys want to go tonight"  
"Fashion party with models and beautiful ladies, I am so going" Spike yell  
"Me too" Lou said excited.  
"Damn Sam how you got an invitation, for the party, everyone is talking about how hot the party is going to be and how every ticket is sold out." Spike asked.  
"I know someone that work for the company and she invited me and told me I could bring friend, so I thought of you guys."  
"You the best friend ever" Spike said  
"Yeah Sam, thanks for thinking of us, wait Winnie is calling me." Lou said  
"OH" Spike and Sam said in unison. While Lou walk always to go talk to Winnie.  
"So Spike I would text you the address and the time to meet there."

"Ok"

"See you tonight and dress to impress."  
"Always Samtastic" Spike said and then I hang up and went to get ready to go out tonight.

After pampering each other and I calm down from my anger of seeing Sam waiting for his girl outside the stupid lingerie store. I took Winnie home so she could get dress and I went home to do the same. I still can't believe that I am actually going out to this fashion party, that I here everyone in town is trying to get tickets. Only exclusive people would go to this team. And even worst I can't believe I actually bought the red dress. It actually really beautiful and I do look amazing with it. Maybe that what I need tonight, a night without thinking about the consequences or worrying about getting my feelings hurt. I need to live my life. Everything is not about work, I need to have some fun and actually put myself out there. Maybe I do find the right guy for me. Enough Jules, concentrated on tonight, let not over analyze it. With that I walk in to the bathroom and started my bath. While in the bath I notice Sam favorite body wash. He left it here after I broke up with him and I can't seem to throw it out. I actually use it on days that I don't have to go to work. I remember when I first saw it. I was **, actually beyond **. I thought it was one of the ladies he was seeing before me. How I was supposed to know he like strawberry and kiwi body wash from Dove.

FLASHBACK

We just had finish making love at his apartment for the first time. Since we started this we always at his house, but last night I told him that I would like to go to his house instead, to change it a little bit. He was nervous for some reason but I didn't know why. The place seem nice and it really clean, which it doesn't surprise me much because he was in the military so he organize, but I couldn't understand why he didn't want me here at first. When I was going to asked him, he distracted me by kissing me and from there everything was forgotten when I got up in the morning I went to take a shower and I notice the strawberry body wash and I didn't see no guys body was and I came out of the bathroom furious and threw the bottle at him.

"That why you didn't want me here, because you have a girl. How dare you Sam after all this time sleeping together and you have a girl."  
"Jules what are you talking about and why you threw my body wash at me"  
"Your body wash, woman usually use the damn bodies wash, stop lying Braddock you know you was playing me all this time that why you never invited me to your place."  
"Wait I am confused, what is this about?" Sam asked  
"You don't even denied that you don't have a girlfriend"  
"Jules the only girl I am seeing is you and I was afraid to invited you to the apartment because I didn't want you to think that I am a cold person and don't have goals for myself."  
"What the hell, that supposed to mean?"  
"I mean, in the pass when I brought girls to my apartment, they would be disappointed, they knew from the beginning that it was going to be just sex. Not more, not happily ever after. I even had girls walk out. They said that the way I keep my place said it all."  
"Ok, continue"  
"My place is not homier. Is not a place that said I could be a great husband and have a family someday? I didn't want you to think I was with you because of sex, I really do like you and I want to be with you as long as you want me around. I just didn't want to disappoint you, that why I was nervous when you said you wanted to come here."  
"Ok and how about the bodies wash?"  
"It actually mine, I really like it and it soft for my skin. I know is so girly but my mother suggested it after I came back from the Afghanistan. She said it was good for my dried skin." He said and lower his head embarrassed. He looked so damn cute I just couldn't help to laugh.  
"You laughing at me after you woke me up like that"  
"I am sorry, I really am, I just assumed and I my anger got the best me, I should have asked. Let me make up to you, please" I said and move closer to him and straddle him. We were already naked there was no time to wasted.

END OF FLASHBACK

The morning was amazing. We end up being late to work. Oh Sam, how much I wish we were together again. No Jules stop thinking about him, tonight you going to have fun. After her bath she got ready and went to open the door for Winnie. They were leaving from her place and Winnie was going to help her with the make-up.

"Jules you look amazing. Whoa you look so different." Winnie said.  
"You sure, it looks nice, I feel weird, and I don't wear this kind of clothes."  
"Jules stop thinking, and let go, tonight is going to be a night remember"

***

After Lou got ready, he drove back to Spike house to pick him up. They were going to meet up with Sam and after that they were going to meet up with Winnie and Jules.

"Hey Lou, where did Winnie said this party was?"  
"It some fashion party in downtown"  
"And Sam party is a fashion party downtown. Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Spike asked.  
"It can't be, can they both be the same party."  
"I think it is, this should be fun, we all going to be there."  
"Oh and Winnie said Jules would look great tonight, I wonder how that going to go with Sam"  
"You right, let go, I want front sit to this big drama that about to started." Spike said  
"Drama, what the hell?" Lou asked.  
"You know Sam might be there with the so called girlfriend and Jules is showing up, that the drama."  
"Oh Spike, you have no shame." Lou said and they drove downtown to the party,

***

We arrived at the party and everyone seem to love Nat. She already introducing me to a bunch of her coworkers and two already, keep grabbing me to dance with them. I can't wait for Lou and Spike to show up; at least I would have some people to talk too, other than fashion.  
"Hey Sammy the girls I met arrived, I have to go to the door and pick them up, you be ok here for a few minutes."  
"I am fined Nat, go pick up your friend."  
I watch Nat go and then I walk to the bar, to get another drink.

"Hey Natalie, this people said they know you"  
"Yeah, they with me, give me a minute"  
"Hi girls."  
"Natalie, hi, I am Winnie by the way, we realize that we didn't introduce each other earlier and this Julianna."  
"Whoa Julianna you look amazing, I knew that dress would look perfect on you. I have somebody I want you to meet."  
"Hi Natalie, thank you, by the way this Lewis and this Spike."  
"Spike, what your real name" Nat asked stepping in front of Spike.

"Michelangelo"

"Your mom had high hope."  
"I think she still those"  
"I like it." Natalie said and got real close to Spike when she said that.  
"Natalie, so they come in or not."  
"Oh yeah, let go in."  
After Natalie walk in, she walk then to a reserved table she had for them. It was near her co-worker table and the table that she and Sam were sitting.  
"This place is really nice" Winnie said.  
"This is nothing; you guys should really see when we throw a real plan party. This was just last minute. But next week it going to be the opening of the new company in Toronto and the party is going to be huge."  
"So you are working right now?" Spike asked.  
"No, I started Monday, just got promoted and transfer her from Paris."  
"Paris that sound real nice" Winnie said  
"It was, do you guys want anything to drink"  
"Yeah sure" Lewis said  
"I'll be back let me order. And there is somebody I would like to introduce to you guys." She said and walks away.  
"I hope is not a guy" Spike said  
"You really like her." Jules said  
"What not to like, she beautiful, look her with her blond hair and those big beautiful blue eyes."  
"Whoa Spike, I think you in love." Lou joke and everyone laugh.  
"Winnie, why did you introduce me as Julianna?" Jules asked.  
"Because tonight, you are not Jules the workaholic, you are Juliana the beautiful and sexy Julianna." Winnie said.  
"Jules you do look gorgeous tonight, you both do." Lou said.  
"Thank you" they said and the ladies continue talking.  
"Hey Lou, I wonder were Sam is?" Spike whisper to Lewis.  
"I know right, text him" Lou said and Spike took out his phone to do just that.

Across the room Natalie was at the bar. When Nat reach the bar, she saw Sammy talking to some girls.  
"Hey Sammy, I want to introduce you to some friends"  
"Nat, I saw the one with the red dress, when you were walking back to the table, I couldn't see they face, but the girl is beautiful."  
"I knew you would like her. She is and I think she is what you need, not some damn party girl. This girl is pretty, she seems smart and she looks like she respects herself. Come let me introduce you." They grab the drinks and then Sam felt his phone vibrate but his hand were busy so he couldn't answer.

After the long wait Winnie, Lewis, Jules and Spike spotted Natalie walking toward them with a guy behind her. They couldn't see his face, but they notice that the guy was taller than her and well dress and amazing body. Jules and Winnie thought.

"It is a guy" Spike comment  
"Sorry Spike."  
"Maybe is a friend" Jules said  
"Do you see the guy body and how he dress, this guy has class, and a blond any lady would fall for him"  
"Well he do look like he could be a model for underwear" Winnie joke while Jules giggle.  
"His face might be ugly Spike, you still have hope" Lewis said and everyone laugh again.  
"Spike don't worried, you have your moments, you could win her over anytime" Jules try to reassured him, but the guy behind Natalie was looking like a GQ model and it was a hard competition. When Natalie finally arrived at the table and she step aside to let Sam put the drink on the table. Nobody move. They all froze and they couldn't believe what just happen.


	7. CHAPTER 7

Everyone was staring at each other. Well Spike, Lou and Winnie were staring between Sam and Natalie, while Sam and Jules stared at each other. Nobody spoke; Natalie was confused about the entire situation because she noticed how tense everyone got. Spike look angry, Lou and Winnie look amused and lost about what just happen. And Juliana couldn't stop staring at Sam. Natalie notice that Julianna look at Sam from his feet to his face, and she look like she like what she saw, her lips parted a little and she took a deep breath. Then she got to his eyes and at first she saw lust and in a blink of an eye she saw pain and the hatred. Natalie wasn't sure if it was to her of Sam anymore, but she knows that something was going on between them because she also notice how Sam took a deep breath and also took her in from head to toe. He was red, she couldn't tell if he was mad or nervous or just red because he actually like Julianna. But before she could ask, Julianna mumble something about needing something stronger to drink and walk off towards the bar. A few Second later Sam follow.

"How the hell you know Sam?" Spike yell.  
"Why are you screaming at me, last time I remember I don't give you explanations?" Natalie yells back.  
"Spike" Lou said and gave him a warning to relax. He had a feeling why Spike was upset.  
"Sorry Natalie, he didn't mean too. It was just surprising to see Sam here with you." Winnie said.  
"You guys know Sam?" Natalie asked.  
"Yes, we work with him." Lou said.  
"Oh in the SRU, he told me a lot about it, actually my mother had, he and I haven't spoken in a while." Natalie said.  
"I am sorry Natalie, I didn't mean to talk to you like that, I hope you accept my apology and I want to say that you and Sam make a nice couple." Spike said and she noticed the disappointment in his eyes.  
"Couple" Natalie said at the same time that Lou said "Your mother."  
"Ok let start from the beginning because I am confuse about this situation and especially about what going on downstairs in the bar." Natalie said and everyone look how Sam was following Jules.  
"You already know we work with Sam including Jules, so you tell us about your relationship with Sam." Winnie said.  
"Jules? That is Jules the one that broke my brother heart." Natalie said more to herself than the other.  
"Your brother" Spike said and laugh and Lou joined him in.  
"What is so funny?" Natalie asked while she stared at Winnie.  
"Don't ask me but I have a feeling I know why they laughing." Winnie said.  
"Sorry, anyway Sam is your brother?" Spike asked.  
"Yes, and I am staying with him, I just got back from Paris last night and my company is throwing this party so I invited him. And I was actually going to hook him up with Julianna, but I guess they knew each other already." Natalie said.  
"You still didn't accept my apology." Spike said.  
"I do accepted it, I am just curios why the change all of sudden?" Natalie asked but before Spike could answer

"Oh like this song, should we dance Lou." Winnie said and Lou got the hint and took Winnie hand and they walk to the dance floor.  
"The thing is Natalie that I got upset because I thought you were dating Sam. And for a second I thought I had no hope of getting to know you." Spike said in a low shy voice.  
"Not dating Sam and he is my brother and for a second I thought that I wasn't going to be able to know you better either. I think you cute and interesting and I would like to know you better." Natalie said blushing the entire time.  
"You serious, you want to get to know me and you think I am cute."  
"Yes I am serious; I just hope that you think the same way about me."  
"Since the moment I met you, I knew that I needed to get to know you. You are beautiful, smart, and fun to be around. I will be honored to get to know you." Spike said a blush bright red.  
"Thank you Spike, so now that us is settle, tell me about Jules."  
"Wait everything is not settles."  
"What you mean, did you change your mind already, and you don't want to get to know me?" Natalie asks and Spike saw a flash of hurt in her eyes.  
"Oh Nat, can I could you that? I do want to get to know you, I am just wondering if Sam would be ok with this. He is one of my best friend and you his sister."  
"Yes, you could call me Nat and after seeing those two I don't think Sam would have time to look this way. But I understand what you mean, I don't think he would have a problem with us, but if you do feel more comfortable talking to him first then I would not get in the way."  
"Thanks that means a lot to me."  
"So talk to me about Jules, the last time I heard about her, she broke his heart when she broke up with him."  
"Whoa I didn't know it was the bad, we all notice how sad he was, but never imagine it was so serious, especially when he started dating after just a few weeks."  
"Yes, he thought she was the one and after this scene I could tell they are still feelings there, and about him dating, I am not sure about that, like I said I just got back last night and he doesn't share much."  
"Sometimes we think he lying because he doesn't want to seem vulnerable after what happen, but seeing him today, all clean up and at least 5 girls already look his way and are still staring at him, while he stared at Jules, maybe he is telling the truth."  
"My brother is not one to lie, trust me and he let you know how he feels and what he wants to do. Anyway is a small world when I just met Winnie and Jules today and invited them here, so I could hook her up with Sam."  
"Jules is an amazing person, she beautiful, loyal, hard working woman, who is head over heel for Sam. She doesn't say it but we all know that she regrets breaking up with Sam. The things is that she work really hard for her place in the team and she doesn't know how to give that up for a guy that she wasn't sure love her back. And now with him dating, she even more afraid to admit that she wants him back."  
"Are you sure she loves him, because I am really protected of my brother and all I want for him is to be happy. And if he takes her back and then she do that again I don't think he would survive this. He might even transfer back to the army, just not to be near her and be reminded of what they could have had."

"I know what you mean, and trust me when I said that if Jules has a second chance with Sam, is going to be forever."  
"Ok so how do we get them back together?" Natalie asked and Spike just stared at her.  
"What" she said confuse on why he keep staring at her.  
"That what Winnie, Lou and I are trying to do, get them back together and now you offer this and I just can't hope to think that we are going to be good together."  
"You know great minds think alike." She said and gave him the biggest smiles.

They continue talking and planning how to get Sam and Jules together. After a while Winnie and Lou joined them and they were also caught up with they JAM operation.

***

Sam couldn't believe that the beautiful, gorgeous woman in front of him was Jules, his Jules. That woman he loves since the first day she pointed a gun at him. He stared at her, first he look at her amazing big brown eyes and notice how she was staring at him, he notice the desire she had for him, and then it went to sad, to finally going to the cold stared he got. After that he look down to her mouth and kissable lips, he wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless. He then went down her neck and imagined all the things he could had done to her expose neck. He continue to her breast, her nice sexy breast that fit right on his hand and he had flashes on how he use to grab her breast and play with her nipple and make her squirm with desire. He continue down taking in the red amazing tight to her body dress, showing all the amazing curves he had touch with his hands and lips so many times before they broke up. Until he reach her tights, down her leg to her feet, were she was wearing black high heals, and he got hard just think how those legs could be wrap around him and those heals dig on his ** because she kept wanting more and screaming his name. Thank god she walk off because right at the moment he was about to embarrass himself and jump on her and ** her right on top of the table. When he got his senses back, he ran right after her. When he arrived at the bar she was in her second shot of Bacardi.

"Keep them coming." She told the bar tender  
"Sure thing honey" He said and gave her an all teeth smiles. It took everything in Sam not to tell him ** off that my girl. But he had no right, she was not his girl, but not because he didn't want to, but because she decide that he is not worth taking the risk.  
"Jules" He managed to said before she interrupted him.  
"What Sam, what do you want?" She asked upset before she took another shot.  
"Jules, please slow down let talk, why are you so mad."  
"Why are you here, Sam, are you stalking me?" She asked again and looks straight in his eyes and Sam felt hurt that she even asked that but recover quickly and told her no.  
"I was invited" Sam started again and again she interrupted him  
"Oh yes, the blond, Natalie, your girlfriend is pretty." She said and asked for another one.  
"Jules let go talk, please, is not what you thinking, I don't want to keep shouting plus I think the fresh air could help you, you already drinking to much pass your limits."  
"I don't want to talk Sam, and I don't care about fresh air, I look nice and I am here to have a good time. So I am going to drink as much as I want and beside you have no idea

what I am thinking." She said and at the moment she brought the shot to her mouth and Sam went for it and the drink spill from her open mouth, down her neck, to her chest and her barely cover breast. They both froze, each other just watching how the cold liquor was going down through her body and make her chest, neck and lips glow. When they drink stop going down her body they both look up at each other and Sam eyes were darker. He wanted her, and she wanted him. And then Jules couldn't take it no more and kiss him. She kiss him hard and he was surprise for a moment but then return the kiss with such much desire and passion that if it wasn't because he was conscious that she was drunk and there was so many people around he would had ** her on the dance floor already. But he was a gentleman and he stop.

"Jules, we can't do this" Sam said  
"Oh I forgot you don't want me no more, you want the blond, and I'll go find someone that wants me." She said but didn't even move from his arm. He was holding her tight and when she said that. His fingers dig in her small waist.  
"Is not that I don't want you, Jules you look gorgeous, actually there is no words to describe how you look tonight and how you make me feel." He said and presses closer to her, so she could feel how hard he was.  
"Oh" she said and giggles.  
"Is because I don't want to take advantage of you, you are drunk and I am not, it doesn't seem right." He said and actually looks scare to follow anything with her while she liked that.  
"Sam that sweet, but I am not drunk I am tipsy and trust me when I said I want you right now and you have one second to decide or I am moving on." Sam didn't need to be told twice, he wanted her and nobody would stop that, so he grab her hand and led her to the restroom, there was no time to wasted. He decided that he would explain everything to her when they weren't trying to get in each other pants. Jules offer to be with him one more time at least and he wasn't and idiot to said no. The entire way she was giggling and he notice other guys looking at her so her pull her closer to his body and when they reach the restroom his kiss her hard and push her in the woman restroom to the handicap space and lock it.

***

"Hey guys where did Sam and Jules go?" Natalie asked.  
"I don't know, but I hope they don't kill each other." Spike said  
"I think they went toward the bathroom." Lou said and everyone got different ideas of what might be happening there.  
"She could be sick; she did look like she took a couple drinks from here." Winnie said  
"Or talking" Lou said  
"Or fighting" Spike said  
"And last they could be having some hot sweaty sex." Natalie said and they stared at her.  
"What, you guys never had hot sweaty sex in a club?" She asked and then blush red, to much information she guess. There was a couple of no and one yes.  
"Maybe you should try it one day Spike." Nat said and he blushes red. He didn't know how to answer that. He just managed to nod.

"So you think they are having sex?" Winnie asked trying to go back to the main subject of Sam and Jules.  
"I could bet money on it. Didn't you guys saw how they were looking at each other? If it wasn't because there are too many people around I think they would had being **ing on this table." Natalie said.  
"I think Nat is right." Spike said.  
"Let make a bet out of it." Lou said and Winnie slaps him in the arm playfully.  
"We can't do that, they our friend." Winnie said but she couldn't stop smiling.  
"We already trying to hook them up, a little bet won't hurt them." Lou said  
"Ok, I am in but I bet that Jules is not having sweaty sex in the restroom with Sam" Winnie said and everyone laugh.  
"I bet $50 dollars you wrong." Spike said  
"You are on Spike." Winnie said and they continue betting. In the end Spike, Nat and Lou said they were having sex and Winnie said no.


	8. CHAPTER 8

Jules was not sure what happen the night before. Yesterday was suppose to be the night were she met someone new and try to forget about Sam and how lonely her life is. Deep down she was excited that she decided to wear the dress. She looks amazing. It fit in all the right parts of her body and it was not all showy and half naked. It was elegant and simple, but sexy ** hell. While waiting for Natalie at the door, she notices how many guys were staring at her. Some even had the nerve to talk to her. She was trying to give them a chance but at the end she just smile and told them maybe she see them inside. But when she saw Sam behind Natalie her world stop, she stop breathing and actually thought she was dreaming. She stared at him because he looks amazing. Like one of those underwear models that all you want to do is take them to bed. And that what she wanted to do. He look amazing in black slacks and a dark blue shirt and the front three button open, revealing some of his chest. But then she remembers Natalie and all she wanted to do was cuddle in bed and cry, but she was stronger than that and she was not going to let him see her like that. So she made an excused about needing something stronger and got away from there. The entire time she kept thinking how mess up of a world she live in that would put Sam and his beautiful girlfriend on the same night she decide to move on. It trying to remind her how much she should had regretted the decision of breaking up with him. After her second shot of Bacardi she notices Sam next to her. What the hell what he doing to her, she thought. He kept talking about slowing down and he wanted to explain about his girl but honestly at the moment all Jules was thinking how much she wants to ** him. And how she wants to do him right here on this damn floor, girlfriend or no girlfriend. Then she went for her drink and he made her spill it. It happen so fast that she still had some on her mouth and went dripping down her neck. The only thing she could do was stared and when she looks at him, his eyes were black with desire. She knows those eyes anywhere and at the moment he wanted her as much as she wanted him, so she kiss him. And she kisses him hard letting him know who is in charge and how she wants it. She was hurt for a moment when he stop, she figure that he didn't want her no more but then he told her how he feel and actually show her. Her inside tighten

because of how excited she was that he was hot for her and ready. So she made a quick decision. And gave him an ultimatum up, even if they didn't know where to go from there, she needed him. She needed to feel his touch, his lips and all of him inside her. And she knew that he wouldn't refuse, the real world could wait, but right now, it was Sam and Jules and nobody was going to stop that, so she follow him willing into the restroom.

"Hello, Jules speaking" She said.  
"Jules, is Winnie"  
"Winnie, hi, what happen is everything ok?"  
"Yes, and everything is ok, I was just wondering if you was ok, because one minute you was with Sam in the bar and then you guys were gone. Did something happen between you guys?"  
"No"  
"No" Winnie repeated  
"Look he wanted to talk and I didn't want to listen, then I got sick and went to the bathroom and then he took me home."  
"I believe you Jules you don't have to explain it to me. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok, with him there. It must have been hard to see him there."  
"I am not going to lie, it was but I dumb him, he could do whatever he wants and if Natalie makes him happy then I am happy with it."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Look Winnie I have a big head it, can I call you later."  
"But Jules we need to talk about something, I need to explain some things to you, Natalie is Sam" Winnie started but was caught of by Jules.  
"Later Winnie right now I don't want to here anything about Sam and his blond" Jules said and hang up.

"Sam are you home?"  
"Yes, Natalie, what happen are you ok. I am sorry I left you there, did you get home ok."  
"It ok, yes Spike, Lou and Winnie gave me a ride. They are great. I had so much fun with them especially Spike."  
"Yeah, they really good people, and Spike is a good friend Nat, I hope you know what you doing."  
"I know what I am doing Sam."  
"Just making sure, he not one of this rich guys you had, Spike is an honest man that would give you all his love and everything he can to make you happy, but he is not a guy to be used, he is a keeper Nat, so unless you serious about him, please don't use him. I know him, and he always do the right thing and I could bet that tomorrow at work he would try to talk to me and ask me if he could get to know you better. That the person he is."  
"Whoa Sam he already told me he wanted to talk to you first. And I know that, I am not the young party girl no more and I do like Spike and I want this to work."  
"Alright Nat, you have my blessing. And I would tell that to Spike when he talk to me."  
"Thank you Sammy, I love you, so did you came home alone or with Jules, you guys disappear."  
"I love you too, and I came home alone, I just drop her in her house and then came here."  
"What wrong, you look sad. She really broke your heart didn't she? You want to know something; she was the girl I was going to hook you up with. She looked amazing last night right."  
"She did, she beautiful, but we are done, nothing is going to happen between us again. She made it really clear last night when I drop her home."  
"I am sorry Sammy, I know it hurts but it would get better."  
"Thanks Nat, I am going out, I see you later."  
"Wait Sam, is true you have a girl."  
"Yes and no, her name is Jennifer."  
"Which one is it?"  
"We sleep together, but she wants more and I didn't, but after last night, I think I am just going to make it official."  
"Don't Sam, if you don't like her, don't get yourself in a commitment that later on it might be too late."  
"Well is too late now, I told her already and I am meeting her for dinner, so goodbye Nat." Sam said and walk out. Natalie picked up her phone and called Spike and told him to call the other and come to Sam apartment.

"Guys something big happen between them, Jules sounded sad on the phone and she think that Natalie is Sam girlfriend." Winnie said while she went and sat next to Lou in Sam apartment.  
"Sam is also sad and he did say that they would never get back together so he decided to tell the Jennifer girl to be his girlfriend." Natalie said  
"What?" Winnie asked.  
"Yes, I guess Jules told him off, wait did you said that she thinks I am his girl. Maybe that is why she told him off and he just thinks that she doesn't want him. Why wouldn't he explain it to her?"  
"Maybe he was trying to get her jealous?" Lou said  
"No I don't think so, Sam wouldn't be the cruel, plus that his sister one of us could tell her. He can't keep us quiet, especially Spike." Winnie said and Spike acted like he was hurt.  
"So what do we do now?" Spike asked  
"Honestly guy, I don't know, I think we should wait until tomorrow, to see how they act around each other and then we could go from there." Winnie said.  
"I think you right Winnie, so tomorrow you guys keep an eye on them and then you guys call me and tell me what happen and we go from there." Natalie said while looking at Spike.  
"Yeah, Spike would call you with the information we gather." Lou said and Spike blush.  
"Perfect, can't wait for your call." Nat said and also blush, while Winnie and Lou rolled they eyes.  
They continue talking and ordering pizza, and each couldn't stop thinking that they hope they friend were ok. They didn't care about the bet anymore they just wanted to make sure that they were ok. But Natalie and Winnie had the feeling that something more happen, that they didn't want to talk about.


	9. CHAPTER 9

Jules went back to sleep after talking to Winnie. Her head was killing her after all the drinks, but most of all she was tire of thinking about the hurt look on Sam face after he drop her off. He was trying to explain something to her about Natalie but she was so sad and hurt about what she just did with him on the bathroom of the club.

Flashback

"Oh Jules you tastes so good." Sam said while kissing her neck.  
"Sam I want you, please."  
"I know baby, but I want to savor every inch of you." He said and kisses her hard and rough. She manages to finish unbuttoning his shirt and rip it off his arms. He pick up her dress and slices his hand in between her leg and realize how wet she was. He inserts two fingers on her roughly and started moving up and down while he plays with her breast. She grabs his hair and pushes his head down on her breast and bit his ear when he made her cum. He didn't gave her a chance to recover, he pick her up and slam her to the door and push her underwear to the side and then plunge into her, hard and fast. She scream a little of the sensation of having him so full of him inside her but she open while and follow his thrust. She wanted this, she needed this and this man right here was the one that she wanted since the moment she made the mistake of breaking up with him. He push into her harder and harder and she follow him and holding tight with her hand on his shoulder and back scratching him letting him know how much she wanted this. She grabs his hair and pulls his mouth into her and they kiss roughly, and then her body tense and she came again screaming his name and he follow her right after her screaming her name in her ear. They stood like that for a few second before he pull out and let her get herself straighten out. He watches her the hold time.

"I don't want to go back over there" I said  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"Take me home Sam." I said and look at his eyes and I saw all the hope that he had.  
"Ok." He said and grabs my hand and led me out the bathroom towards his car.

End of Flashback

Jules couldn't believe that the happen. She wanted him and she knew that it was wrong of her to have sex with a man that had a girl, but she couldn't help it. The same way she couldn't help it when she started something in the car too.

Flashback

On the way to my house I couldn't stop staring at him. And he looks so damn good and I was still tipsy and still had the urge to have this man, knowing that he has a girl. But I guess if I was going to do the right thing after this. I might as well do the wrong thing tonight. She thought and then she leans toward him and put her hand on his chest. His was surprise to her sudden touch and look at her with curiosity. They held each other gaze until Sam had to look back to the street and she ran her finger down his chest to the top of his pants. She moves a little closer and with both hand she open his sipper and release his erection. It was so hard and big from the last time she saw it. And she loves the feel of it in her hand.

"Jules what are you doing, I am driving." Sam said, but she told him to be quiet and that she wants this, she wanted him. He swallows and in the light he moves his seat back a little and let her do her thing. She plays with it until she put it on her mouth. Sam gasps at the feel of her mouth on him and try his best to concentrate on the driving. After a few minutes it got harder for him to continue driving when his eyes kept rolling back, so he pull over to the side, move the seat further back and pick her up and sat her right on top him. He kisses her hard and roughly. They tongues battle for a few second and then she lift herself up and plunge herself on his erection. They both groan at the feeling but they couldn't wait. They started moving and kissing each other until each came with a hard scream and she drop right on top of him. After a few minutes they got themselves together and continue the ride to her house.

On the way home that when it hit her. That what just happened was wrong. He has a girl and she would had not like anyone doing this to her. She felt sick about what she had just done. She was being selfish and wasn't thinking right because of the drink. She led Sam on and now she needed to let him know that this doesn't change anything. They still work together and they both won't give up the team to be with each other. And she wasn't sure that Sam wanted to be with her. Yes he did just have sex with her, twice and was hard just to see her. But emotionally Sam was not the type of man for long relationship and this just made her realize how much she wants a family. How much she wants to get marry and have kids. Everything was hitting her all at once that her tears started coming out. This time is really did hurt to have to let go of him because he move on and he might not want the same thing she did. They arrived to her house and he climbs out the car with a smile on his face and open the door for her.

"Sam we need to talk."  
"Yes we do." He said and leans forward to kiss her but she move back. He frowns and looks at her.  
"Look Sam this was wrong. We should have not done that."  
"Jules, what happened, it was amazing, we did nothing wrong."  
"Sam this don't change anything, we work together and just because we had sex doesn't mean I want you back, I was just living in the moment."  
"I don't care about the job, I want you and I know you do too."  
"It doesn't matter, you and I want different things, and I can't do this again. We can't keep risking other people lives or playing with other people lives."  
"Jules, what it this about, are you scare to be with me. I am scared too, Jules I don't know where this is going, all I know is that I want you."  
You want me but don't love me" I mumble.

"What?"

"Sam I don't want you, I just had an itch and you scratch it, we still work together and this not going to change. So how about you do both of us a favor and go back to your girl, she has to be going crazy looking for you."  
"What girl Jules?" He said.  
"Natalie, she beautiful by the way, anyway it is better this way we just go our separate way, we didn't work out the first time, this time won't be different."  
"You wrong about Natalie, and if you let me explain" He started but I cut him off.  
"No Sam I don't want to hear it. Tonight I became the other woman just because I had an itch, but it won't happen again, I wouldn't like it if they done it to me. So how about you leave and forget about everything that just happened. Or better just think you got lucky and with some girl that you pick up at a club." I scream at him.  
"Jules I am sorry, I didn't want you feel like that. You would never be the other woman to me. And I would never forget anything about us. But the itch thing hurt and I can't believe that after everything that happened tonight, it sums up to you as scratching an itch. I guess you didn't love me, like you said you did." He said and jump back on his car and drove away while I stood there crying my eyes out.

End of Flashback

Jules couldn't believe that all this happen to her. She got Sam back just to push him away because of they differences and his girl. If she thought she hurt him the first time. She definitely made it worst this time. But Natalie look like a nice girl and it wasn't fair to her that Jules had an affair with her boyfriend. She wouldn't like anyone doing that to her especially somebody she knew already. And she did have an itch but it was Sam. And he is more than that to her. No matter how much she wanted him she would have never used him like that. So she could understand why he is hurt and the look on his eyes says it all. She just hopes that things didn't get worst at work. And the night she cries herself to sleep for the third time the day.

Sam was beyond heartbroken. The woman he love and the woman he had amazing sex twice had broken his heart again. He knew that she might regret it after but she made a convincing argument and his body couldn't argue with the way she was looking at him or touching him. So he went with it, because if this was going to be the last time then he would take it, especially with her looking amazing in the red dress. But he felt bad about how she said she felt, especially about being the other woman. He would have never put her in the position plus Nat is not his girl, she is his sister and even if they didn't get back together he wanted to explain it to her so she won't feel guiltier. The scratching an itch hurt, because even if he did want her, he would have never use her like that. He had his shared of girl and went through his face of sleeping around, but he was always a gentlemen or at least thought he was. And if it one person out of them should have known him better than that, it should have being her. Yes he hasn't told her he loves her, and he knew he did. But when she told him she loves him, she broke up with him, it broke something inside him. So how he was suppose to open up to her after that what she just did. Yes she love me but I don't want to be with you, what kind of person those that. Sam thought to himself. He went to sleep just thinking how ** up this situation really was. The next day he found a call from Jennifer and he called her back. He decided that it was really time to move on. That things with Jules were never going to change and he doesn't think he could be heartbroken a third time. They made plans to meet up and he would give Jennifer what she wanted. He would be her boyfriend.

"Sam are you serious, you want me to be your girlfriend."

"Yes"

"I think I am ready now."  
"Oh baby, I would love too." She said and kisses him. He kisses her back. And stop thinking about Jules and try to be happy with Jennifer. After dinner they went to her house and he made love to her. It was hard and rough because he was still angry about what happen with Jules but the second time he move pass that and had sex with her like she deserved, like his girlfriend.


	10. CHAPTER 10

It was Monday morning when Jules walk in to the SRU. She tries her best to look fine and make sure her make up cover her dark eyes. She cried all day Sunday and when she woke up this morning her eyes were swollen. The guilty was killing her. She didn't mean to sleep with him especially knowing he had a girlfriend. She decides to move on and whatever happens, just take it as it comes. She went to her locker to change and after that she joined the team in front of Winnie desk.

"Good morning Jules." Greg said.  
"Good morning boss." Jules said and notice that Sam was not there yet.  
"Sam I'm glad you join us." Greg said and Jules tense at the hearing if his name. He was in back of her and she didn't even notice.  
"Good morning." Sam said.  
"Alright team one, briefing room, we have some things to talk about." Greg said and the team nod and follow. When they sat down Spike and Lou noticed that Jules and Sam sat down far from each other.  
"What is going on boss?" Ed asked.  
"So at the end of the month Dr. Toth is coming to evaluate us."  
"What." They all said in unison.  
"Look guys, there is no need to worried, we are going to practice and make sure that we stay the best. We have nothing to hide and as long as we keep doing the right thing, we will be alright."  
"Yes sir."

"Alright let go work out. Today I have some special exercise that we need to cover." Greg said.  
"Like what?" Wordy asked.  
"We are going to work in teams, and we going to take turns until everyone are comfortable with one another." Ed said.  
"But we are comfortable with each other." Spike said.  
"Yes, but things happen outside this place that make us doubt ourselves or one another. And even if we come here and act all professional, sometimes our emotions blind us." Ed said and looks at everyone, making sure that everyone understood that he was not picking on them.  
"Did anybody do anything, we don't know about?" Wordy asked.  
"It not about that, trust me, not one person here done or is doing anything they not suppose too. We all have our moments, but things like that is what Dr. Toth is going to look for and we need you to work extra hard." Greg said.  
"Oh ok, I was worried that we did something." Spike said and sighs.  
"Spike you have anything to hide?" Ed asked.  
"Of course Ed, I have a lot of things to hide." Spike said and everyone laugh.  
"Ok guys; let team up and each day we change partner and every week we do it again until the end of the months. So everyone would have to pair off with one another." Greg said.  
"This should be interesting." Jules mumbles.  
"Yes, Jules. You have being quiet today?" Ed said  
"Nothing, just have a head ache." Jules said and Lou and Spike look at Sam. His expression was blank and just look at Greg for instructions. Deep down everyone knew something was happening. Yes they were getting evaluated and that usually make the situation tense but Greg, Ed and Wordy knew that the rest of them were hiding something and Sam and Jules were too quiet, especially Jules.  
"Ok, first pair are the regular, Wordy and Ed, Spike and Lou, and last Sam and Jules. Each pair has different assignment and if we take a call, you guys also stay in those pairs unless I need you." Greg said and handles everyone and envelop.  
"And guys, you could regroup anywhere you guys want in the building, including the locker rooms." Greg said.  
"Yes, Lou and I take the electronic room." Spike said.  
"We take the gun range." Ed said and everyone stared at Sam and Jules. They didn't know what to say. So Jules blurt out the first thing the came to mind.  
"We take the women locker room." Jules said and Sam eye widen.  
"That good, like that nobody would intrude on your plans." Spike said.  
"Boss any chance this is a competition against each other?" Wordy asked and everyone stop midway.  
"Glad you asked. The best couple at the end of the month would have a month off no cleaning."  
"Yes." Spike and Lou said and everyone laugh.  
"Guys, you already know that Wordy and I would win and after us Sam and Jules, you guys are the last person to win this." Ed tease and Spike pouted.  
"We would prove you wrong." Lou said.

"Guys you two play too much." Wordy said while getting up and everyone else follow to they destination. Greg stood in the briefing room, just watching them go.

***

Jules was mad at herself for suggesting the locker room. Why the hell she picks the looker room. She thought and continues walking. She was conscious of Sam following her. He hasn't told her anything and she didn't want to look him in the eyes, because she was afraid of what she might see.

"So, what is our assignment?" Jules asked once they were in the locker room.  
"It said here, that we have a hostage situation. We need to come up with a plan to save the hostage and try not to go for the kill shot." Sam said and sat down in the bench.  
"Alright, what is the situation?"  
"Apparently the a victim dump her boyfriend, who is the one with the gun, and he want her to realize that she was wrong and that he love her and he would do anything for her." Sam said and Jules swallow the lump she had in her throat. She curses everyone that was making this situation worst. This sounded so much like them two, except for the psycho part.  
"Alright we could work with that."  
"You should know, you the expert." Sam said.  
"Don't start, if we going to work together, we need to move on. Or you want to prove to everyone that we can't work together, because if you haven't notice, they suspecting something."  
"I didn't tell anyone about Saturday night." Sam snaps.  
"No, is not about that. It's about before, keeping our relationship a secret for months."  
"You win, Jules, I would do my job. Don't have to worry about me."  
"That the problem Sam, we going to be cold and distant and that what they looking for."  
"Look Jules, I am going to do my job and I don't feel like being nice to you today. So if we fail at being all friendly, I personally don't care right now. So you have a choice, you could work with me like this or we tell the Boss that we can't work together. Then one of us would get transfer and we back to the beginning."  
"What beginning?"  
"Where everything started, would we leave the job for our feelings." Sam said and Jules regretted asking.  
"Oh" She manages to say.  
"So are we going to work together?"  
"Yes" She said and sat next to him. They read the card again. And Jules took out her notebook and they started brainstorming. They continue like this for a few hours. Then it was lunch time and they went to the break room. The rest of the team wasn't there yet, and they didn't even bother to put a smile on they face. By the time team one came in Sam was on one side of the table texting and Jules was listening to her ipod. They sat down and started talking about who going to win and who is the best team while they ate.

***

Lou and Spike stop by Winnie desk after lunch to see how she was doing and give her the information.

"So how are they?" Winnie asked.  
"I don't know how they working together. They can't even look or sit next to each other." Spike said.  
"Something definitely happen Saturday night that made it worst." Lou said.  
"I know guys; I could hear it in her voices when I call her on Sunday."  
"Maybe is because she thinks that Natalie is Sam girlfriend." Spike said.  
"That one reason, but is more than that. I don't think Sam would be the cruel. Plus Sam look hurt. He really looks upset at her." Winnie said.  
"We need to find out what happened." Lou said.  
"Don't worried guys, I got it." Winnie said.  
"Alright Winnie we see you later, we need to kick Ed and Wordy **." Spike said and Winnie giggles.

***

Sam and Jules went back to the locker room, but not before grabbing some supplies they needed for they assignment. They also grab some snacks and make themselves comfortable on the floor. They try to work together the best they can. Sam was still upset and the situation at hand wasn't making any better. And Jules was regretting everything, starting with falling for Sam. She didn't know how to move from this. And now with the assignment she felt like she was reliving everything she went through when she broke up with him.

"Ok so we established a pattern and we came up with plans to take down the accuser. But how do we talk him down. What would talk him down?" Jules asked.  
"Being honest with him."  
"Ok, so what should we write?"  
"I don't know."  
"Alright let role play." Jules said and close her eyes of the pain that had cross Sam eyes. When she opened then again he had a blank expression.  
"Sure, that should be fun." Sam said sarcastically.  
"You the police in charge and you know that he would kill her, how would you talk him down."  
"Why me, I am not the negotiator." Sam snaps. But before she could answer he said.  
"Oh is because I being dump before, oh whoa, that low even for you." Sam snaps again.  
"It is not because of that." Jules snaps too.  
"Then why?"  
"Because you a male, it would be easier for him to understand you than another woman." Jules said and took a deep breath.  
"Ok." Sam said and didn't look at her.  
"Ok" she said.  
"I am sorry." He said because no matter what, he didn't want to talk to her like that.  
"Forget about it. Let continue."

"I would say something like this. Listen I know it hurts and we might not understand why they doing it. But sometimes things change and as much as we love the person we need to let them go. We can't force them to love us or make them understand that we are the right person for them. We just have to hope that one day they would realize that we were the best thing that happen to them and come back to us. And if they come back to us then you make sure that this time you do everything you didn't do the first time. Tell them you love them and that you would give your life for them. And if they don't come back then we move on, because theirs is someone out there for everyone. And right now it might seem that the world is against you, but it actually pushing you to get up and find your happiness." Sam said and stared right into Jules eyes. Jules got up and stared at her self in the mirror, she was hurting and his words just stab her like a knife through her chest. After she calm down she went back to sit on the floor and they continue working. When they finish they gave they report to Greg and each went they separate way.

***

After Jules change and was heading for Winnie desk, she saw Sam leaving. She felt pained that he was so angry that is willing to leave and not wait for anybody. Or maybe he was going to see Natalie. She thought.

"Hi Winnie."  
"Jules, how was your day, with Sam."  
"It was hard at first but then we found a pace and things were a little better."  
"And why you still look sad?"  
"Not now, Winnie." Jules said and at the moment Natalie walk in.  
"Hi, Winnie and Jules, how you girls being." Natalie said.  
"Hi Nat, we are good and you." Winnie said.  
"Hi Natalie." Jules said.  
"I am fine just here to pick up…" Natalie started but Jules caught her off.  
"Sam just left." Jules said to bitter than she would had like too. At the moment Spike and Lou walk out the locker room and joined the ladies.  
"Natalie." Spike said and gave her a kiss to close to her mouth to be just friend and Natalie blush.  
"Hi Spike and Lou." Natalie said while Jules stared at the scene in front of her.  
"So where you want to go to eat?" Spike asked Natalie.  
"Where ever you want."  
"I am sorry, did I miss something?" Jules asked staring at the four of them.  
"What do you mean?" Spike asked and everyone glared.  
"I thought you were Sam girlfriend. Why are you going out with Spike?"  
"Jules, he didn't tell you, I am not his girlfriend, I am his sister." Natalie said and Jules turn pale. She had to lean against the desk not to fall from all the blood that rushes to her head. She was mad, no she was furious. But not at Sam, but at herself because she never let him speak when he was trying to explain it to her.  
"Jules are you alright?" Winnie asked.  
"No I am not, I am so stupid, and how could I have done that." Jules said and she was almost on the verge of crying.

"It not your fault he should had told you." Natalie said.  
"But that the problem, he try so many time and I told him I didn't want to hear him. What I had done, I had my second chance and I ruined it." Jules said and clean the tears that were coming down her eyes.  
"Jules, what happen between you guys on Saturday night?" Winnie asked.  
"It was the best night of my life and I ruined it because I thought Natalie was his girlfriend and I felt bad because we slept together behind her back. Oh I have to fix it; I have to go find him." Jules said and rush out the building, while four people just stared at her.  
"Ok I know this is not the time and I feel bad, but I think someone lost some money here." Spike said and Lou and Natalie grin while Winnie glared at all three of them.  
"Ok you guys win, but I hope that she gets to talk to him." Winnie said and they all went to the matter at hand.  
"Me too, because she really love him and he love her." Lou said.  
"Who love who?" Ed asked while walking toward the desk with Wordy and Greg behind.  
"Nothing." Three people said.  
"Nothing, right. You guys got something going on with the other two and we going to find out sooner or later." Ed said.  
"Eddy, leave them alone." Greg said and smile at them.  
"Hi I am Wordy and you are?" Wordy said to Natalie.  
"I am Natalie Braddock." She said and shakes his hand.  
"Sam sister." Spike said.  
"We got that genius." Ed said and introduces himself and then Greg.  
"Natalie, Sam left already." Wordy said.  
"I know, I am here for Spike." Natalie said and Spike blush, while Winnie and Lou giggle.  
"Spike" Ed said.  
"Yes, um we are going out." Spike said nervous that all the attention was on him.  
"Does Sam know that?" Greg asked, the last thing he needs is his teammate fighting over a girl.  
"Yes he does." Natalie said.  
"Alright guys, we leave you guys to your business, behave boys." Greg said and gave a look at Spike and Lou.  
"Yes sir." They said in unison and Natalie and Winnie giggle.  
"You too, girls." Ed said and then smile at them. Then all three of them left and Spike and Lou release a breath they didn't even know they were holding.  
"You think they know about operation JAM?" Spike asked.  
"I don't think so, but they are suspecting something." Winnie said.  
"You right Winnie we need, to cool down for a little bit and then continue." Lou said.  
"Anyway we need to see what happen with Sam and Jules today." Natalie said and they all nod. After that Spike and Natalie left and Lou waited for Winnie and they also went out to eat.


	11. CHAPTER 11

Jules was furious; she couldn't believe that she done it again. She hurt him and this time she afraid that he would never forgive her. He tries talking to her, but like always she put herself first and didn't listen to him. It a really bad habit of her and she always assumed that people, especially guys don't know her best and that why she so guarded with her feelings. She out of all people, know not to judge anyone, but when it comes to her and her feelings towards somebody she doesn't know how to act or reason. And if it was bad it enough with friends, it was worst with Sam. She trusted him more than she ever can't imagine. He turns her world upside down. And he made her feel something that never in her entire world she thought she would feel. And now because she was feeling guilty and feeling ashamed of the beautiful thing they made, she hurt his feelings again. They said when you in love it makes you do stupid things, but this is beyond stupid. She right down hurt him, and now she prayed that he would forgive her. And if he does, she promised herself that she would tell him how much she love him and that if he take her back, she would gladly risk her job for him.

She was nervous when she arrives at his door, but she knew no matter what happen she needed to face him. She took a deep breath and knock. It felt like the longest wait in her entire life. The wait was going to change the course of her future and she was shaking. When he finally opens the door, he was standing barefoot, in jeans and no shirt. She looks up and down his body until her eyes stop on his faces. He was surprise and even nervous like she was. He looks back and then faces her again and passes a hand through his hair.

"Jules." He said.  
"Can I come in; I want to talk to you?" She asked and he moves to let her in.  
"Jules, why are you here?"  
"Sam, I want to apologize, I am sorry I didn't give you a chance for you to talk to me and explain about Natalie."  
"What about Natalie?"  
"She told me that she is your sister."  
"Yes she is, alright so I accepted your apology, is no big deal. I move on."  
"Not only did I come to tell you I am sorry. There something else I want to tell you."  
"Ok, what is it?"  
"Sam, what happened between you and me Saturday night was amazing. I love each minute of it. It was free, exciting and daring. I know that if I would have never done something like that with no one else, because you the only one that I trust and love with all my heart."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I am saying that I regret every minute I broke up with you, and I want to tell you that I miss you, that I want you and most of all that I need you. So if would give me another chance I promise this time things would be different and everything I didn't do the first time I would make sure I do this time." Jules said and stared at him. He stared at her back. They were silent for a few second but it felt longer.  
"Jules, I am sorry, it to late."  
"No Sam, I would show you that it is not too late, and I know I hurt you, but let me make it right."

"That not what I meant. Yes I am hurt and I don't know if I could really deal with this one more time, but there something I have to tell you."  
"Sam whatever it is, it not going to change my mind, if you don't want me, than tell me, we could forget about this and move on. But if there is a possibility of you wanting me, I would not give up on you and I would fight for you." Jules said and step up to his face. Sam was about to answer when someone step out his room.  
"Hey baby, who was at the door?" The blond asked and Jules went pale. She stared at Sam and saw the guilt and hurt that passed through his eyes. And again Sam was about to answer and Jules beat him to it.  
"Oh sorry Sam, I didn't know you had company, hi I am Jules, and I am Sam co-worker." Jules said and offer her hand to the blond.  
"Hi Jules, I am Jennifer, nice to meet you, am Sam girlfriend."  
"Girlfriend" Jules mumbles enough for Sam to hear but not Jennifer.  
"So Jules, you want to stay, we order some food and I would love to here what Sam here really do all day." Jennifer said.  
"Actually I can't stay, I just came to tell Sam sorry for giving him a hard time, but I have something to do, thank you anyways, maybe another day." Jules said and look at Sam who has not spoken since Jennifer came in to the living room.  
"Ok, nice meeting you and I hope we get to go out more, and now that Natalie is here, we could group date."  
"Sure that would be great, I just have to find myself a date and we on." Jules joke.  
"Don't worry; I know guys that would go for you." Jennifer said and gave a wicked grin. Jules stared at her for a few second and then decide to say goodbye and leave.  
"Bye" Sam manages to say after he close the door behind him.

***

Sam was shock that Jules came to his door and then also confess to him that she misses him and need him. And when she told him that she would fight for him, all he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her. But Jennifer interrupted them and he was glad for the distraction. He knows he loves Jules and he always would, but she broken his heart twice and he honestly can do it a third time. He has never being through something like this and after her, he wishes he would never feel the pain again. If falling love means that he needs to feel the constant crying and sad and like your chest is going to exploded then he rather not try it. Yes he is with Jennifer and he knows that he doesn't love her, which is not fair for her, but he told her and she said she could change him and that she didn't care, as long as he is her boyfriend. So he accepted it and now he is trying to forget Jules through her. Even if he goes back to Jules, who is to say that things would change. She always changes her mind, and she might resent him if she leaves the job for him, so he wouldn't want that. He could deal with her as a co worker, a friend, but never an enemy.

"She seems nice." Jennifer said getting Sam out his thoughts.  
"Yes, she is a sweetheart." Sam said and frowns, remembering when he called her sweetheart at the hospital.  
"She also pretty, but she needs to fix herself more, no wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend. She so old fashion." Jennifer said and sat on the couch. Sam wanted to scream at her and defend Jules but, he knew that she was pushing him and he was not on the mood to fight.  
"The food should almost be here." He said.  
"You know what, we should get her a date and I take her shopping to see if she looks more friendly and presentable." Jennifer said.  
"Enough, I am going for a walk." Sam snaps.  
"What about the food."  
"Money is on the table, and I am not hungry anymore." Sam said and closes the door behind him. Jennifer stared at the door.  
"You think I didn't notice that you love her and she you. Trust me; I would make sure that you two would never be together. Anyway is not like I have to worry, she really is a mess, and so old fashion. But after today, I don't think she would come back. Playing the nice card will just infuse to her nice side and she won't want to come between us." Jennifer said to herself and started thinking, who could she hook up Jules with.

***

Jules got home and put some running close and went for a run. She was mad, but not at herself this time, but at him. All this time she felt guilty because she slept with a guy that had a girl, who happen to be his sister, but in the end he still had a girl. Another blond and no matter how guilty she felt, she shouldn't because he knew that he had a girl and still slept with her. Jules runs for at least two hours before she decided that she wasn't mad anymore and went home. When she got home, he was sitting in her porch.

"What you doing here."  
"I came to apologize."  
"For what Sam? For having a girl, at the time I slept with you, or because you felt sorry for me, because I open up to you."  
"Both or none."

"None"

"Yes none, honestly this was a mistake. Look I felt bad, the way you find out about me having a girl, but the only reason she became my girlfriend yesterday was because you dump me a second time. And I understand how you feel, but things are not going to change, we still work together and I will rather be your co worker then you hating me for ruining your life. So no I won't apologize because you a big woman and you knew what you were doing." Sam said and walks away. He didn't even give her a chance to talk.

Jules watching go and then went inside her house. She took her clothes off and went to the shower. She winces when she felt the hot water hit her body and then she started crying. She cries because he was right again. She pushes him away, then she decides to sleep with him and then didn't give him time to explain about Natalie and that led him to Jennifer. It was all her fault and nobody else. She stays a few more minutes and then came out. She dried herself and put her night gown and lay on her bed. She started thinking about everything that had happen in the last few days and what she really wants and with her life. Then the conversation with Jennifer came to mind. "Don't worry; I know guys that would go for you." What did she mean by that? Did she call me ugly, or think I can't get a guy. Jules thought. And with that it fuel her anger more and she knew what she was going to do.

"And don't worry Jennifer; I know Sam would go for me. I would fight for him and I would win him in the end." Jules said to herself and felt as sleep with a smile on her face.


	12. CHAPTER 12

Today team one had late shift, Jules had call Winnie so they could go to lunch together and Winnie told her that she was meeting up with Natalie. Jules said she didn't mind, if Natalie comes too. And that it would be perfect because she wanted Natalie opinion and help with what she had in mind.

"Good afternoon Jules, sorry we late, we caught traffic on the way here." Winnie said.  
"It alright, I was getting worried because you text me an hour ago that you guys were coming."  
"Hi Jules, it was my fault, I had an argument with Jennifer, um." Natalie started.  
"Hi Natalie and it alright, you could talk about her, I know Sam has a girlfriend and that one of the main reason I want to talk to you ladies about."  
"This should be interesting." Winnie said and Jules glare.  
"Let order first and then I tell you guys what I have in mind."  
"Ok, but can we at least get an idea as to what it is?" Natalie asked.  
"It about you guys helping me out to get Sam back and making sure that Jennifer don't put her hands on my man again." Jules said and watch how both Winnie and Natalie drop they mouth open and had no words to say. When they were able to form a word the waitress interrupted them. Jules smirk at their reaction and gave her order to the lady and then waited for the other two to decide what they were going to eat.  
"Ok, Jules before you drop a bomb like that on us, what happen?" Winnie asked.

Jules started telling them everything that happen since Saturday and how much she regrets breaking up with him. Especially after she realize that he is the one for her and that her life don't mean anything if he not in it.

"Oh Jules I am so glad you decide to follow your feelings." Winnie said.  
"And I would love to have you as my sister in law, I can't stand Jennifer, plus Sam loves you to much, he just hurt." Natalie said.  
"I know he is and I understand that this time there no going back. Trust me girls I want him and I would fight for him." Jules said and Winnie and Natalie got excited.  
"Alright how can we help?" Winnie asked.  
"Well Jennifer called me ugly and old fashion, so I think I need help with new clothes. Also I need tips on how to drive Sam crazy, and also let him know that I want him. Also Jennifer wants to go on a group date, but she doesn't think I could get a guy. Which in reality, I don't want one, I want Sam."  
"Ok, so you need a make over and make yourself available to make Sam jealous?" Natalie asked.

"Um, yes I think that if Sam sees a different side of me, my girly side, then he would want me more."  
"He would love you no matter how you look, but I could see where you going with this. I have a lot of male friends, I could asked him to do me a favor and you guys could act like you guys are dating and that would get Sam jealous and also he could be so hot and that would get Jennifer upset too." Natalie said.  
"Great idea especially that you work with models, oh Sam would die if he see you going out with a model." Winnie said.  
"So the plan is set, but don't tell Spike and Lou, they might ruin everything." Jules said.  
"That true, Sam is they buddy, we should not tell them, also act like nothing happen this week, and this weekend we go shopping and have a new transformation." Natalie said.  
"That perfect we are off this weekend, we could have a girls weekend at my house." Jules suggested.  
"Deal, this weekend we spend it at Jules house. And Natalie don't tell Sam where you going to be." Winnie said.

They continue talking and eating and each thinking how they could make this plan work. Jules was nervous, but every time she thought about backing down, she remembers Jennifer face and how Sam might be with her now.

***

Spike and Lou where changing out with Sam before the shift and they met Jennifer. They really didn't like her, because she wasn't Jules, plus she kept flirting with them, and a girlfriend should respect her boyfriend. After Jennifer left Spike and Lou decide to ask Sam about Jules.

"Sam so what going on with you and Jules, I thought you guys would have gone back together by now, especially after the dress on Saturday." Spike tries to joke.  
"Honestly guy, for a while I thought we were too, and the dress look amazing on her, but she so selfish and stubborn and I don't think I could do it again. I can't deal with the rejection and always coming second to her job. I am tired of it. At least with Jennifer, she puts me first and tries to make sure that we are equal." Sam said and sighs.  
"Jules is not the bad." Lou said  
"No, don't get me wrong she great, but is either the job or me or both or none. And if she does something with me then her conscious comes back and she pushes me away. And I have to stay there and act like nothing happen, until she change her mind again. I know they said if you love someone you work for it, but I don't think I could survive another of Jules rejection, she really did get to me." Sam said and his friend notice how painful everything is too him. They always known he was hurting but they never knew it was that bad.  
"Are you happy with Jennifer?" Spike asked.  
"I am trying to be."  
"Don't you think is a little unfair to her, for you to be with her, but you love someone else." Lou said.

"She knows and I told her everything. I was honest with her from the beginning and she said she could make me forget Jules, but I honestly doubt it. I don't think Jules would never leave my heart."  
"I agree with that." Spike said and Lou nod.  
"I am sorry Sam; we just wish things where different between you guys."  
"Me too." Sam said and then they continue talking about other things until it was time to go to work.

***

It was the late shift and Team one arrived one in back of the other one. After they got ready they went to the briefing room. Jules kept glancing at Sam, she really felt bad about the night before and she just hope that her plan work. And Sam on the other hand didn't even look her way. He avoided her and it was obvious with the team. After an hour in the shift they had a hot call and they went to keep the peace. After the long call everyone got ready and decide to go grab breakfast together. Jules try to talk to Sam this time and he walk away acting as he needed to say something to Spike. So Jules decide that next week she would have her chance to talk to him when they partner up again.

***

It was the weekend again and team one had the weekend off. Winnie and Natalie arrive at Jules home Friday night with a bunch of bags and magazines and comfort food.

"Girls, are you sure we going to need all this?" Jules asked.  
"Yes, first we going to clean house, actually your closet and make it sexier." Natalie said.  
"Then tomorrow we go shopping and get you some new sexy clothes." Winnie said.  
"And Sunday we do our nails, hair and everything else." Natalie said.  
"So by Monday you would be a totally different person." Winnie said.  
"How about we do all that but instead of making me all different by Monday, we do it after Sam and I partner up, maybe by next Friday." Jules suggested.  
"Actually that a great idea, if he ignore you again, then the next day, we make him be in back of you and then you ignore him and like that you could go out with my friend Romeo next weekend, and we could go out as a group too." Natalie said.  
"Yes perfect, we know he is hurt, but it get to the point that he also need to suffer a little." Winnies said and they laugh.  
"Alright where is your room, we need to go check what you have in your closet." Natalie said and Jules pointed upstairs. They went up and Winnie and Natalie took the liberty to go through her things while Jules sat on the bed and watch them.

"Jules seriously what is this, we can't even call this a shirt anymore." Natalie said.  
"And what up with all the jerseys, you have one from each guy you date." Winnie joke.  
"No" Jules said and blush.  
"So, why so many?"  
"Some are mines and some are Sam." Jules said and buried her head on a pillow.  
"Go figure, he love these things." Natalie said.

"Hey they are really practical." Winnie said.  
"Yes they are." Natalie said and smirks.

They continue going through everything and then they threw everything that she won't need in a bag to donate it. After they finish everyone went to sleep. Jules got up early and made breakfast for everyone. After everyone ate they went to the mall.

"Girls were does the guys think you are this weekend?" Jules asked.  
"Well Spike and Sam thinks I am working."  
"And Lou thinks I am with my family." Winnie said.  
"What happen if we meet them in the mall, because I don't know if you guys notice, they tend to go there a lot, especially for the electronic store."  
"We have the cover, and also we not going to the mall, we going to the one further, where nobody would see us." Natalie said.  
"I see, I like that." Jules said and then a half an hour later they arrived to the mall. The girls got their game face on and headed to all the pretty stores.  
"Wait girls this is too much, how I am going too paid for all this." Jules said.  
"Look Jules, I work for a fashion industry, I show my Id and I get these entire things free, little store like this always want people like me to invest on they clothing so they could wear it. Also I have a company card, and I could use it to buy any clothes I need, it on my contract, you be surprise how much money they paid me just to wear up to date styles. So lady is on me, let go shopping and forget about the price live a little." Natalie said and grab both of they arms and went into the first store she saw. They shop for hours; they kept going back and forth from the mall to the car to drop the bags. They even got some cute guys to help them. Jules was overwhelmed with all the clothes that they got her. They got her tight jeans, tight shirts, tight dresses, tight skirts, everything tight. They also got her high boots, low boots, high heal sandals, low heals sandal, and even sexy sneaker, and she didn't even think that could be possible. They also go shiny earrings, shiny necklaces, shiny rings and everything shiny, including belts.

"Whoa I didn't know that it take so many things, just to be pretty and in styles." Jules said.  
"Jules you are pretty you know that." Winnie said.  
"Yes Jules you are gorgeous, this is to make you look more glamorous, but what matter is the inside and the person you want to be." Natalie said.  
"Alright ladies, I know that, I didn't mean it the way, I was just saying that shopping is stressful just to be in style. I know I am not ugly, maybe let myself get a little out of style because of the job, but trust me ladies, I know what I have." Jules said and gave them her biggest smile.  
"That how we like it, we just wanted to make sure that you weren't putting yourself down or doing all this because you think it would make you feel better. It could but not for long, we just trying to remind Sam what he lost and who is better." Natalie said.  
"Yes that the plan here." Jules said and then they went to the cafeteria to have lunch. After they ate lunch they were walking back to the car, when a certain blond caught Jules eyes. Natalie and Winnie were in the front and she didn't want to interrupt them. When

Jules was going to turn around and leave she notice that the blond, which it was Jennifer, with some other guy. Jules gasps and Natalie and Winnie turn around to see what happen.  
"Jules what happen?" Winnie asked.  
"You won't believe me if I tell you." Jules said  
"Try us." Natalie said.  
"I just saw Jennifer, with another guy." Jules said and they both gasps.  
"I can't believe it; the tramp is cheating on my brother." Natalie said and went to follow them.  
"Wait Natalie what you going to do?" Jules asked.  
"I am going to go kick her **, and then tell Sam." Natalie said and Jules nod.  
"Girls wait, we don't know who the guy is, let not jump to conclusion." Winnie said.  
"Since when you the negotiator?" Jules asked.  
"So what do you suggested, because she clearly kissing him. I can't walk away like that and not tell Sam." Natalie snaps.  
"Tell Sam and let him deal with it." Winnie said.  
"She right, is not our business, the best we could do is tell him and he would confront her." Jules said.  
"Alright, let go, because I can't continue looking at her." Natalie said and walks the other way. The car ride was quiet everyone was thinking about what happen.  
"I have an idea; we should go to a bar for drinks." Winnie said.  
"That a great idea, I need to release some of this anger." Natalie said.  
"I am in, and I know a great bar too." Jules said.

The girls continue driving and half an hour later they were in this bar. It was karaoke night and the girls volunteer to sing. When Jules when up to sing, everyone stood mesmerized. She has an amazing voice and blew everyone away.

"Jules Callaghan we didn't know you could sing like that." Winnie said.  
"That was amazing, Sam really have the hold package with you." Natalie said and Jules blush. They continue drinking and singing, until it was late and they went home. Winnie had stopped drinking after two because she decides to be the designated driver. When they arrive to Jules house they crash. They didn't even take out the bags out the car.

***

"The game was amazing." Spike said.  
"Right" Lou said.  
"I am surprise your ladies let you guys out." Sam jokes.  
"I don't know what you talking about." Spike said.  
"And beside we not the only one with girls." Lou said and looks at Sam.  
"Point well made, Mr. Lewis." Sam said and they got in the car.  
"I wonder what the girls are doing." Spike said.  
"Me too, I wonder if they together." Lou said.  
"I think Natalie is working." Sam said.  
"Yeah that what she told me." Spike said.  
"And Winnie is with her family." Lewis said.

"Where Jennifer?" Spike asked.  
"Honestly I don't know." Sam said and Spike and Lou just look at each other.  
They continue talking and also stop in a bar to get some drinks. When it was really late at night they each went home and crash.

***

It was Sunday morning and the girls were feeling horrible after the drinks, well Jules and Natalie. Winnie made them breakfast and Jules made them mango smoothie to get they energy back.

"This is tastes so good Jules." Natalie said.  
"Right, Sam loves it." Jules said and smirks.  
"I could bet." Winnie said and they laugh.  
"Ok ladies how about we go take care of ourselves; I think we deserved it after last night." Natalie said and Winnie and Jules agree. They got ready and headed out.  
"Winnie did you take all the bags out?" Jules asked when they reach the car.  
"Yes, I did it this morning; you two sleepy heads were still out." Winnie said and giggles.  
"Alright." Natalie said and they got in the car and went they way.

The girls spend the day in the spa. They did everything, including waxing. They also had fun and got a very rewarding massage. After that they got dinner and then they went back to Jules house to pick up they bags and go home. Winnie got in her own car and drove to her apartment. Jules stay home and fix all her new clothes and underwear into her drawers and closet, and after that she went to bed. Tomorrow everyone had to work. Natalie went home, and was looking forward to finding Sam alone so she could talk to him.

"Sammy are you home?" Natalie asked.  
"Yes Nat I am here, how was your weekend."  
"It was great, but I want to talk to you."  
"What happen?"  
"You see I went shopping to the mall right outside town and I saw Jennifer there."  
"Yes, she like shopping was the problem."  
"Well she was with another guy."  
"What you mean another guy."  
"She was kissing somebody else, Sammy. I am sorry I didn't want to hurt you."  
"How you know it was her, tell me everything."  
"Look Winnie, Jules and I were shopping and Jules saw her. Then Winnie and I spotted her and she was kissing someone else."  
"You were with Jules?"  
"Yes, but that not the issues."  
"Yes it is. She just said that so you could take her side."  
"Sam I saw her myself and Jules would not do that and you know it. So stop being angry at her."  
"You know what I don't care, I am going to be with Jennifer and I won't give you and Jules the satisfaction, so stay out of my life." Sam yells and then went in his room and slams the door.  
"Find do it your way, but I bet you would regret it the moment Jules start making her move." Natalie said to herself and went to her room for the night.


	13. CHAPTER 13

The next morning Jules arrived early to work. She was hoping on catching Sam and see how he was doing after what Natalie must had told him the night before. When she spotted him, he was in the work out room.

"Good morning Sam, how are you doing?" Jules said and Sam turns too glared at her.  
"I am doing fine, Jules and for your information, I am still with Jennifer. I don't care what you and Natalie said, you just saying all that, because you don't want to see me happy. But I am happy and nobody is going to change that. Not even you. So stay away from me and my life." He snaps and took a punch in the punching bag.  
"Sam, I am sorry. I would never get in your life again." Jules said and walk away. When she arrived at her locker room, she started crying. She couldn't believe that Sam said all those things to her. Or think that she would actually lie to hurt him. After she cry and put her uniform on, she wash her face and fix her make up and went to joined the team.

"Good morning everyone." Jules said and smile.  
"Whoa Jules, you happy today." Ed said and everyone stare at her.  
"It a great week, and my weekend was amazing." Jules said and kept the smile on her face, even thought inside she was dying.  
"Let me find out, what you did." Spike jokes.  
"Well, I went shopping, and took some time for myself and clean my house."  
"Special occasion?" Ed asked.  
"Maybe."  
"Maybe." Greg echo.  
"What you mean?" Wordy asked. But at the moment the alarm ran and they left to gear up.

"I wonder what have Jules so happy." Spike said to Sam while they were driving to the hot call.  
"I don't know and I don't care." Sam said, but deep down, he was wondering too. Just an hour earlier he had snap at her and now she was happy. Maybe he was right. She really likes to see him hurt. Sam thought but then shakes his head no, knowing that Jules is not like that.

They got to the hot call and everyone did they job. After everything was settled and finish, they went back to the barn and filled out the papers works and then the team when to change. By the time the boys came out Jules was gone.

"Are you sure Winnie?" Greg asked.  
"Yes, Jules left already. She said she had to do something." Winnie said and notices the blank look on Sam and decides to make Sam jealous.  
"She is acting weird. She was really happy." Ed said.  
"Ed she can be happy." Wordy said.  
"Yeah, but this is more than usual, maybe she found someone." Ed said and at that Sam eyes flicker and Winnie notice. Then she smiles so the guys could notice her.  
"You know something." Wordy said.  
"Me, I don't know anything." Winnie said but she kept smiling because it was working perfectly.  
"Yeah Winnie, what do you know?" Lewis asked.  
"Well, you guys didn't hear it from me, but she met someone and I heard he is really gorgeous, could be a keeper." Winnie said and notices how Sam got angry and then went to his blank face.  
"No she would have said something." Greg said.  
"With Ed, up on everyone business, I doubt it." Wordy said and everyone laugh while Ed glares.  
"You right, she keeping it a secret until it gets serious." Greg said.  
"Good for her, she deserved to be happy. Well guys, I have to pick up my girlfriend see you guys tomorrow." Sam said and said his goodbyes.  
"That was really mature of him; I guess they were not meant to be." Greg said.  
"Right, for two people that were dating, they seem fine dating other people so soon." Wordy said.  
"They really didn't look like a couple to me." Ed said and Spike, Lou and Winnie just stare at them.  
"What?" Greg asked when he notice that they were staring at them.  
"Nothing." They said in unison.  
"Start talking." Ed said and Lou and Spike sighs.  
"I think you guys are wrong. They are meant to be and they always look like a couple, they just professional." Spike said.  
"Yeah, they love each other and they are hurting, because they can't be together, so that why they move on. But it is not fair." Lou said and now it was Ed, Greg and Wordy to stare. While Winnie prayed that this didn't go the wrong way.  
"Guys, we all know the rules, and it was wrong of them to do something behind our back." Ed snaps.  
"We do, but how can we continue watching our teammate heart broken for a job that could kill us any day." Spike snaps too.  
"But they seem happy with the other people." Wordy said.  
"Like you guys don't know Jules and Sam. They are the master of deceiving people. They really know how to bottle everything up." Lewis said.  
"Look, right now, we need to stop talking about this. Also we are getting evaluated in two in half weeks, we don't need this now. After the evaluation, we deal with Sam and Jules and if they want to be together, then I promise we would find a solution as a team, but right now is not the time." Greg said and they nod and then when home.

When Ed got home, he found his wife crying and he started freaking out.

"Sophie, what happen, is Clark alright." Ed asked, but Sophie was sobbing so much she couldn't speak. He hugs her and then notices Clark coming in the living room.  
"Hi dad." He said and was about to leave.  
"Wait Clark, what is wrong with your mother?" Ed asked and looks confuse on how he was taking it so lightly.  
"Oh, she crying because of the show she watches something about love or something." Clark said and walks away.  
"Show." Ed said and continues rubbing her back until she calm down.  
"Ed." She said and the clean the tears out her face.  
"Honey, why are you crying?"  
"Because this is so sad."  
"What is?"  
"They can't be together and as much as they love each other. They have to stay away from each other, because they could risk other people lives."  
"Honey, I am confuse, are you talking about Sam and Jules."  
"What? Sam and Jules, what happened with them?" Sophie said.  
"Nothing. What are you talking about?" Ed asked again because he was so confuse and he didn't want to lose his mind.  
"Look on this show, Lisa and David can't be together, because they could put people life in danger. But they love is pure and amazing and everything anyone would ever wish. And it just not fair that people don't see that no matter how much they love each other, they would always put other first. That they would do anything, even buried they feelings to protect they family." Sophie said and Ed could only picture Sam and Jules.  
"Oh, honey, it would be alright. If they are meant to be they would find a way." Ed said and something hit him. He thought about everything Sam and Jules have done and even when they were dating and hiding it and he realize that they are meant to be and that he was going to help them.  
"Thank Ed, you are amazing. I don't know what I would have done without you. It really hard being alone and loving someone you can't have." Sophie said and gave him a kiss and got up and left. After she left he took out his phone and call Greg.

"Hey Greg is Ed, we need to talk."  
"Hey Ed, about what?"  
"About Sam and Jules."  
"Ed don't start, I know you don't agree with it, and that why we have rules, but honestly they not the bad. Actually I think they work together, better than when they are apart." Greg said.  
"That the thing Greg, I think I am wrong and Sam and Jules really need to be together and we need to help them. It is not fair that they love each other, but can't be together because of a job."  
"Ed what make you changes your mind?"  
"Sophie, she is such romantic." Ed said and Greg understood.  
"Alright after evaluation we see how we can help them." Greg said and Ed agrees.

Natalie was working in her office when her secretary told her that she had a visitor.

"Hi gorgeous."  
"Spike, how you doing?"  
"I am good and you. Are you busy?"  
"No I was just finishing, going home now. Actually not home, somewhere else that is not Sam apartment."  
"Why? What happened?"  
"Well, um." Natalie started but then remembers she had told him, she was at work on the weekend.  
"So." Spike said.  
"Well I was working and I went to this mall because of my job to check out the new clothes, when I bump with Jules. We decide to get lunch together and after lunch we were leaving our separate ways when we she spotted Sam's girlfriend Jennifer with another guy. She calls me and shows me. Then when I got home, I told Sam and he flip and started saying that we were lying especially Jules and to mind my own business."  
"Oh Nat, I am sorry. Sam is hurt and confuse."  
"I know, but he didn't have to blame Jules. How was he at work, did he seem mad at her?"  
"Actually, he was the same, just keeping himself detached and she was extra happy."  
"Happy." Natalie thought and she actually felt badly about it. Maybe Sam didn't mention it to her.  
"Yeah, Winnie said something about her dating someone."  
"Oh yes, nice guy."  
"You know him."  
"Yes, he works for me, she met him this weekend and they got along fined and he asked her out."  
"Oh. What about our plan?" Spike asked.  
"Spike, Sam is being an **, plus Jules deserved to be happy, so if Sam don't realize that Jennifer is a **, then that as much as we could do."  
"You right. So how about dinner?" Spike asked and got up.  
"Sure." Natalie said and gathers her stuff and they went to dinner.

When Jules arrived home, she went straight to her room and put on one of Sam jerseys and lay in bed. She hugs his pillow and started crying. She doesn't know how she pulled it off, but she convince everyone, including him that she was fined. It hurt her what he said and as much as she keeps telling herself that he hurt and he just doesn't want to realize that another girl also is hurting him. She can't help to be mad at him for taking it out on her. She knows that she might have some fault, because she made him doubt himself and questions his relationship with other girls, but if he really knew her well, he knows that she would never do that to him. In the end, she had hurt him more than he had hurt her, so she tries to forget about it and decide to concentrate on her plan to get him back. Because now more than ever, she was going to get him back from Jennifer and her cheating self and with that she went to sleep.

***

Sam was mad at everything and everyone, especially this morning when Jules walk in all innocent asking him if he was alright. He couldn't take it anymore and he snaps. He knows that she not like that, but he can't take one more disappointment, especially with someone he is dating or in love with. He knows that Jennifer is a really friendly person, but he was not going to allow her to cheat on him. So he calls her and told her that he was going to pick her up from her job and then he was taking her home. When they arrive at her apartment she went to kiss him, but he move back.

"We need to talk."  
"About what?"  
"Where were you, this weekend?"  
"I went to the mall and when I was shopping my ex boyfriend was there and he grabs me and kisses me. I wasn't going to said anything because I didn't want to upset you, but I guess somebody went with the gossip already and now you thinking the worst of me." Jennifer said and started crying.  
"I was, but it alright I believe you. I just need you to be honest with me. I hate hearing stuff from other people."  
"Who was it?"  
"Natalie, she was working and saw you."  
"Oh. I am sorry Sam, I didn't know he was going to be there or do that. I really love you and even if you don't I know, I could make you love me." Jennifer said and when to hug him.  
"I know." He said and let her hug him. After they had dinner Sam went home.

***

After dinner Spike drop her in Sam's apartment. She didn't want to face Sam, and was hoping that he wasn't there, but she was wrong.

"Hi Sammy."  
"Nat, I am sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I know you were trying to protect me."  
"Sam you know all I want is the best for you. I would never change you for anyone. But I do have to said that Jules did nothing wrong either."  
"I know and I have to apologize to her tomorrow."  
"What you do?"  
"I snap at her and told her some awful things." Sam said and lowers his head in embarrassment.  
"Don't worry she would understand."  
"I know, she will. Anyway I spoke to Jennifer and we are alright now."  
"Are you still with her?"  
"Yes, she explains about her ex boyfriend catching her by surprise and kissing her." Sam said and Natalie knew she was lying.  
"Oh, um Sam I am tire, I am going to bed."  
"Goodnight Nat." Sam said after her, but she had already left.

***

"You idiot, what I told you, Sam asked me about this weekend." Jennifer snaps.  
"Who told him?"  
"His sister."  
"But I thought you said that it was his ex girlfriend the brunette that saw us."  
"Yeah, I saw Jules, but I guess Natalie was there too. It doesn't matter anymore, I convince Sam to stay with me."  
"For what you don't love Sam."  
"I don't but I won't give Jules the satisfaction of him going back to her. Plus Sam is going too paid for everything he did to me."


	14. CHAPTER 14

Sam woke up really early and when to work. He was looking forward to seeing Jules and apologizing to her, but when he got there, Greg and Ed were there already and no sign of Jules.

"Good morning Sam." Greg said.  
"Good morning guys" Sam said and started changing.  
"Sam why are you here so early?" Ed asked.  
"Want to catch some early work out, but I guess everyone is here too." Sam said and looks at the door where Wordy, Spike and Lewis just walk in.  
"Whoa everyone, I guess everyone is excited to come to work, one hour early, this is a miracle, if Jules is here already, and I am buying breakfast for everyone." Greg said and everyone hope she was there already.  
"Jules is an earlier bird, she here already." Wordy said.  
"Yes she is." Spike said and rushes to get change. After the guy came out the locker room, they met up with Jules at Winnie desk and all of them got happy.  
"Thank you Jules." Spike said and hugs her.  
"Good morning to you too. What happened, why everyone is so happy?" She asked and looks between Winnie and the team confuse.  
"The boss is buying us breakfast for coming early." Lewis said.  
"Oh that nice, thank boss." Jules said and everyone said they thank you.  
"You welcome, but first team needs to be assigned." Greg said.  
"Who do I get to be with today?" Spike asked excited.  
"Today we back to regular teams, Ed and Wordy, Sam and Jules, and Spike and Lewis." Greg.  
"Best teams ever." Spike said and hi five Lewis while everyone else roll they eyes.

"But today, instead of staying in here and dealing with a situation in a card. We going out in the field and see how you guys would act. So we are patrolling and if we get a hot call, it still counts as training."  
"And what about breakfast?" Spike asked and even pouted.  
"Oh Spike, that were we going now. And by the way, I would take turns in riding with the group." Greg said and Sam and Jules tense but no one notice.  
"Alright you guys heard the man, let get the trucks." Ed said and everyone ran to the garage. While Winnie just watch them all.

After team one got into the truck and started following each other, Sam try his best to talk to Jules, but Spike and Lewis kept talking through they radio and arguing about where to go eat breakfast. And Time to time the rest of the team would join in, but not Sam. He kept to himself, and listens to them with their rambling.

"Sam, why are you so quiet, you don't have anywhere you rather eat breakfast?" Spike asked and now everyone ears is on what Sam was going too said.  
"Yeah, you are very quiet this morning." Wordy said.  
"Is everything alright Samo?" Ed asked, and Sam and Jules tense.  
"Guys, I am alright, promised and Spike I am not arguing where to go, because one, I am not buying, the boss is, so it all depend where he wants to go and how much money he wants to wasted. And two, I used to be in the desert for years, I eat anything that don't have to come from a can or a wrap." Sam said and the team agrees and also felt bad for reminding Sam of his years in the army.  
"I am sorry Sam." Spike started.  
"Hey guys don't be. I didn't mean to get everyone quiet and serious. I just personally don't mind eating anything. But if I have to chose, then I go with Spike place." Sam said and Spike grins.  
"Alright it three against three." Spike said and everyone laugh.  
"Now is up to the boss." Jules said.  
"Tim Horton it is." Greg said and Spike scream a yay while, Ed sigh. After another few minutes they arrived at Tim Horton. They park the trucks and when in.

"Alright guys we have 45 minutes, let order and sit down and then patrolling." Greg said and the team nod.

Everyone sat down, and Sam sat next to Spike and Lou while Jules sat next to Wordy and Ed. After they order, they talk about everything and anything. Mostly Spike and Lewis did the talking and the team joined in. When they food arrived they quiet down and just ate. When they all finish Greg paid and everyone said they thank you and got up to go on they trucks. Sam was walking in the front with Spike and Lou, but all he could think is that he couldn't wait for him and Jules to be alone so he could talk to her. But then Wordy asked Greg who he was going with.

"So boss, who are you going with first?" Wordy asked.  
"Um, I was thinking of going with Sam and Jules." Greg said and Sam tense at that and Jules almost made Ed hit her because she stops abruptly.

"Jules are you alright?" Ed asked and everyone turn around to look at her and she sigh in the inside.  
"Oh yes, I almost step on the gum, so I stop so I wouldn't, but I am ok." Jules said and was relief that they didn't notice she was lying.  
"Oh for a second there, I thought you were nervous about me coming with you guys." Greg said and everyone hold they breathe to see what she would say.  
"Nervous about what, Sam and I are good. Right Sam, we going to beat these guys." Jules said and play punches Sam in the arm while he grins. And she was relief that he played along with her and she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.  
"Yeah, boss, we going to show you we are the best." Sam said and follows Jules and took a deep breath. The team stood there watching them and everyone knew they were lying.  
"Alright guys, keep the peace, see you guys later." Greg said and follows Sam and Jules that were on the truck already.

***

Winnie was at her desk when she receives a phone call.

"Good morning, Winnie is Natalie."  
"Good morning Nat, is everything ok?"  
"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you how Jules is doing."  
"Why you asked, she seem fined to me." Winnie said and Natalie told her what happen yesterday.  
"So I was just wondering is she let that get to her." Natalie said.  
"Honestly I don't think so, she being in a great mood, plus they even partner together today. I actually think, Sam is the one stressing today." Winnie said.  
"He might be trying to apologize."  
"Maybe that would be hard, I could hear they conversation and right now, the boss is with them."

"Oh."

"So should we continue with the plan?" Winnie asked.  
"Of course, and now more than ever, I know Jennifer is lying and I don't want her with my brother."  
"Yeah I don't like her." Winnie said.  
"Alright this weekend Jules get her make over and she would go out with my gorgeous co-worker and then Monday comes Sam and the team would see the new changes in her." Natalie said and Winnies grins.  
"Oh I can't wait." Winnie said and then they continue talking about the guys and how they were going to double date.

***

The car ride wasn't that bad. Sam and Jules were able to interact with each other and for a second it seem like they didn't had any problems between them. But Greg knew better and still kept an eye on them. They were doing everything right and helping the neighborhood and smiling and talking to each other, but they were sad and in pain. The love for the job was there and they were great at it, but it wasn't the same. Something was missing, something that he had long time ago, something that Ed and Wordy have and Spike and Lewis are just starting to have. They were missing they love one, the person that they could fall back to, when this job get to much and for the first time Greg wanted to break all the rules and tell them that it was alright for them to be together, because at the end what they feel for each other, it was matter in this world, not the job and he learn that, the hard way.

"Guys, everything is going great, now let meet up with Spike and Lewis and then we could take an hour for lunch." Greg said and Sam and Jules agree. When they met up with Spike and Lewis, they all agree to have lunch together and Sam and Jules were happy about if because they didn't want to have to stay alone in the car and deal with the elephant in the room. After Spike, Lewis and Greg ate they said their goodbyes and left Sam and Jules there. They still haven't finish eating and they were prolonging what was coming.

"Jules, I want to talk to you." Sam said.  
"About what?" Jules asked and continue looking at her salad.  
"About the way I treated you yesterday."  
"Sam, there is nothing we need to talk about, if is not about work then I don't wanted to hear it."  
"But Jules, I want to apologize for snapping at you."  
"Sam you don't have too, it was my fault, I get it, don't worried about it. You didn't hurt my feelings, I understand how you feeling. But if means that the much to you, then alright, I accepted your apology, now let move on." Jules said and got up and clean her side and then walk outside while Sam just stared at her.

***

Sam couldn't believe that it was so hard to apologize to this woman, and when he finally did, she took it like it was not a big deal that he had snap at her. But what hurt him the most was that she blames herself, that she thinks that all this is her fault. Sam knows is not true. That things just happened and they haven't really talked about how they felt after the break up and that what had led them here. The fact that they keep thinking about themselves, instead of the other and when they actually do think about the other person, then something happened or change and they back to the same drama. He just wish, that at least one day they would be honest to each other, without so much games and worried about everything else. And even if they never get back together, he wishes they would be friends again. He misses her as a friend and he realize how much he did when they were interacting together in front of Greg like nothing happen. Is like the past few weeks, not even months had never happen and they back to being friends and Sam could only hope one day they would get there.

***

Jules was nervous at first with Greg there but she was glad that she kept her cool and so did he. She had notice that he was leaning toward her since the morning and trying to talk to her, but she acted like nothing happen. So when he finally got around too apologize, she dismissed because in the end she knew that it was her fault. She had made him doubt his relationship with women, and she had broken him, twice and hearing about someone else breaking the little hope he has, it didn't make it better. It made him feel worst and even if he doesn't love her, all hope that he had to see, if he could make it work in a relationship was broken by her. She broke him again by telling Natalie and Natalie telling him about Jennifer. She wondered if he spoke to Jennifer, and it seem like he had, because he wasn't as upset as yesterday. But she wasn't stressing it, because she meant it when she said that she was going to get Sam back. And after this weekend her plan was going to set in motion. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Sam.

"Jules, are you sure we alright?"  
"Yes Sam, we good, no problem now."  
"But Jules, I said things and they were really hurtful and I don't want you to blame yourself."  
"Sam…" She started but Winnie came through they head phones.  
"Team one hot call."

***

The team arrived at this bridge, and there was guy that was about to jump.

"Alright team one, let find out as much as information we can about this poor guy." Greg said.  
"I am on it boss." Spike said follow by Lou.  
"Jules, I want you to be the negotiator, Sam and Wordy would cover you." Greg said.  
"Spike what do you have?"  
"His name is Derek and he is a doctor and his girlfriend Meredith broke up with him and he doesn't understand why. He just depressed." Spike said.  
"Alright Jules you got that." And Jules almost wince at the similarities. At the moment she swears that everyone was attacking her about Sam and her. Why can't everyone move on, from that? Why does everyone, wants to keep reliving the same thing. Jules thought to herself.  
"Jules."  
"Yes boss, I got it."  
"You sure, you went somewhere else, for a second." Ed said.  
"I am alright, I was just thinking, how many calls like this we have." Jules said and avoided to look at Sam if not she was going to lose it.  
"Like what?" Greg asked.  
"How someone is trying to kill themselves or others, because a person broke up with them." Jules said and they all agree. And even thought they knew she was talking about her and Sam they left it in the general context.  
"Alright let go guys, and Spike let find out why the girlfriend broke up with him." Greg said and everyone agree and went to there places.

"Mr. Derek, I am Julianna Callaghan with the SRU and I would like to speak to you." Jules started.  
"Go away; I am not moving until she tells me why she broke up with me." Derek yells.  
"Sir, can you please step back, and we could both go and find out what change."  
"No, I am staying here. I want to show her, I am willing to die for her and give up everything for her." Derek yells one more time.  
"Guys I need some help here." Jules mumbles.  
"I am coming." Spike said.  
"Sir, can you tell me what happen?" Jules asked.  
"Everything was fine, well not fined, we started just sleeping around and then it build in to a relationship that we had to keep a secret because we work together. She is my intern and I am her boss, but even with all that we were great and just two days ago she broke up with me." Derek said and Sam and Jules close they eyes in pain. They couldn't believe how much this situation reminded of them.  
"Sir let me tell you something. I don't know your girlfriend, but if she was willing to risk her job for you than she really love you. Is not that she doesn't love you, is that she has to the right thing, because she wants to make sure that she could do her job without you. And I am not saying you giving her special favors, or treating her different. But there comes a time, especially on a woman where they wonder, if they could make it on this world without love. Without being what everyone expects them to be, the wife and a vessel to carried some guy's kids. So usually women in high position jobs like these, try the best to prove to themselves that they could make it, that they are not weak. And as much as they might love the person and want to give the world for them they scare to lose what they work so hard for." Jules said and everyone had they heart out for her. They all knew she was talking from experience.  
"But I never denied her, to be best and achieve her goals. And even if you right, why all of sudden she breaks up with me and don't talk to me."  
"Because she realizes that she does love you more than her job. That she would give it up in heartbeat if you asked her too. But at the same time she scares that you would asked her, because she never had the amazing love you trying to give her and she scare that after a while you would resent her, or leave her for someone else. That she was never the one. And as much as she regrets breaking up with you, she knows that it was the right thing to do. And only hope that she didn't do too much damage and the someday she would be able to apologize for ruined the best thing she ever had. So she buried herself at work and tries her best not to play with your emotions, because the last things she wants. And if she had to swallow her broken heart, so you could be happy with someone else, than she is alright with it, because she knows it was her fault. She knows that she was the one that push you away, so you could be happy, but most all because she scare."  
"If you right, how do I fix it. How can I tell her, that I would gladly change my job for her or that she is the one?"  
"First you don't switch your job unless you both agree. And in the end, this is not about the job. A job come and goes, this is about her being scare to love you. Scare to admit that she had found everything she wanted and now she doesn't know how to deal with it. She won't have to explain, why she so happy, that she got the perfect job saving life and also comes home to a man, that any girl wish they ever had. So you need to tell her that you love her. That no matter what happened it would be you two against the world. That if things come down to her or the job, you would always pick her, because you don't see yourself living without her." Jules said and wipe a tear that came down her eyes. Sam and Wordy notice but didn't said anything. Then Derek agrees and got off. When he got off he hugs her.

"You were talking from experience?" Derek asked.  
"I did a mistake, once, actually twice, but that was long time ago." Jules said and Sam tense.  
"Maybe there is still hope for you." Derek said and Jules got sad.  
"Oh Derek, trust me, hope had nothing to do with this one. It is too late already. Anyway somebody is here to see you." Jules said and pointed to Meredith. He ran to her and they talk about something and then he kiss her and she kiss him back, while team one watch. Well everyone had eyes on them, except Sam. Sam was staring at Jules and everything she said kept replaying in his head. She felt him staring at her so she turns around and they lock eyes. Then she smiles at him and walk away toward Ed and the boss.

"Great Job Jules, see you guys in the barn." Greg said and Jules nod and when to get in her truck, and waited for Sam. Team one watch them go and they just hope that everything would be alright.

***

Spike was amazed about what Jules said and knew that it must have being hard. So on the way back to the barn, he started talking to everyone; like that Sam and Jules could use the distraction and won't need to talk about things, that they both were not ready or the time to talk about. By the time they got to headquarters, Spike and Lewis were arguing with Ed and Wordy about something that they didn't notice that they teammates were quiet.

"Hey guys, good job." Winnie said and they nod.  
"Thank you Winnie." Greg said and follows the team to the locker room. After they change into their street clothes, they when to the goose and had some drinks and after drinks they went home.

***

When Jules got home, she cries. Not because she thought she didn't had hope with Sam, because she actually believe she had one more chance. But because she actually express herself and told everyone how she really feel. She didn't mention they names, but she knew everyone on team one knew. She knew that they would figure it out. And she was relief. That for the first time she gets to say her side of the story and that everyone gets to see, that Sam was just not a bed buddy, that it was more. And she is willing to risk her job. And with that she clean her face and when to call Natalie, to make sure that her plan for this weekend were still intact.

"Hi Natalie, is Jules how you doing?"

"Hi Jules, I was about to call you and tell you that Christian agree to our little scheme." Natalie said and they both laugh.  
"Oh I am glad, because now more than ever I need this to work." Jules said.  
"Don't worry Jules; I want this to work too." Natalie said and then they continue talking about everything and how they were going to meet for the weekend.

***

Sam got home and took a long hot shower. And everything that Jules said kept replaying in his head. He was happy and sad because he realize that she was telling him that she wanted him, but now he was with Jennifer and even thought he could break up with her, he wasn't sure if she would take him back. She had said that it was too late for her. But Sam had other plans and he decide that he would talk to her and make sure that she feel the same and she did then he was going to fight for her.


	15. CHAPTER 15

As soon as team one step in the building the next day, they were out on calls. Not only did Ed, Sam and Jules had to take a kill shot, but so did Spike and Lou and by the time the weekend end they were exhausted. It was Friday night when team one was getting off and they couldn't wait to go home to they love ones.

"Alright team one, have a great weekend and remember takes it easy, we did everything we could this week, and things happened, we can't second guess ourselves." Greg said and they all nod.  
"So Spike and Lewis you guys have plan for this weekend?" Ed asked.  
"Yes." They both said in unison.  
"Oh with who?" Wordy joined in.  
"With Natalie." Sing song Lewis and play pushing Spike.  
"And you are going with …." Spike trailed off after a glare from Winnie, Lewis and Jules.  
"With who?" Ed asked.  
"With his sister." Spike said and hope everyone believe him.  
"Oh, for a second I thought he was talking about Winnie here." Ed said and Spike pale, including Winnie, and Lewis, while Sam and Jules laugh.  
"Um" Lewis started.  
"Hey it alright, you guys are from different department you know that right. You guys are allowed to date." Greg said and Jules and Sam got angry, but as soon as it came it left.  
"Are you serious boss?" Lewis asked.  
"Yes, Winnie works for receptions, and you work for a team. Yes she is in the calls, but as long as you guy don't jeopardize anything, you guys are allow to date." Greg said and Winnie and Lewis just look at each other.  
"Thank you, boss. Winnie would you like to go out with me?" Lewis asked and everyone laugh.  
"Sure." Winnie said and blushes while everyone smile at them.

"And Jules, what about you?" Ed asked and Jules cursing in her head for being so nosey.  
"I have a date, so I have to go. Bye." Jules said and walks away leaving team one staring at her.  
"Bye guys." Sam said and also left, just imagine he was next with the question.  
"Those two are so weird." Ed mumbles while Spike, Lewis and Winnie laugh.  
"They are just in love and stubborn." Greg said and they agree. After that they said they goodbyes and left.

***

When Jules arrived home, she took a shower and wear one her new skinny jeans, and some comfortable flats, with a nice purple shirt. Tonight was not really a date; it was a casual thing and getting to know each other and making sure that they are in the same page. And to see if they have chemistry enough, to make everyone believe that they were together. After she got ready, she drove to the café they were going to meet up. When she arrived there Natalie was there already with the guy. Natalie waves her hand and motion for her to come and sit with them.

"Hi Jules, you look amazing." Natalie said and gave her a hug while Jules blush.  
"You too, like always." Jules said.  
"Jules this is Christian, my co worker and a model for my company." Natalie said and Christian smile at Jules and gave his hand to shake.  
"Hi Christian, it's nice to meet you." Jules said and blush bright red. They guy was gorgeous. He was one of those exotic models that you see in the magazine in an exotic island and all you wish is that you were in his arm. He was tall but not to the extreme that Jules would look out of place. But he is taller than Sam and his completion is caramel and tan and it make you want to lick his body. His dark brown eyes are dangerous and inviting and Jules couldn't take her eyes off him. Everything about her was screaming how she wanted to take the man to bed, at least for one night, but she not a one night stand kind of girl so she dismiss it.  
"Natalie said you were beautiful, but she never said how much." Christian said and kisses her hand while she continues blushing.  
"Um, I see you guys get along. But Christian remembers she is my brother girl, this is just an arrangement." Natalie glared while Christian laugh and Jules pouted.  
"I know Natalie, but there is nothing wrong with speaking your mind." Christian said and winks at Natalie and she had to laugh, because she knew better. She trusted Christian, that why she was able to set Jules up with him.  
"Alright guys, I am leaving, but have fun and Jules we would meet tomorrow morning." Natalie said and gave each a hug and left.

***

Sam got home and took a bath. He didn't want to go out so he calls Jennifer and told her that he was staying home. She was angry but then she agrees to let him rest and that tomorrow he had to take her out. He agrees and after he hangs up he collapsed in bed. The week was exhausting and really emotional because a lot people lost they lives because of stupid gang members. But what bother Sam more was the fact that he didn't get to speak to Jules. He wanted to speak to her so badly and tell her how much he missed her and how he understood how she felt and if she willing to give one more shot than he was willing to meet her half way. And when he found the opportunity today after work, she said she was going on a date. And it took every strength he had not to scream at her and tell her that she not allow to go on date because he still love her. That he still want her and the fact that any other man could be touching her and kissing her make him sick and want to hit something. But in the end he can't said that because she is not his and is not fair that he move on and she can't. And if she willing to give herself a chance than maybe she did move on and he is the one holding on to things that are not there anymore.

***

Jules was staring at Christian and how amazing he looks. He was really cute and not only was she the only one looking but a lot of the women that came and when we're looking at him.

"So Jules, why does a beautiful woman like you, have to have this arrangement to get a guy?" Christian asked and she glared.  
"Look..." She started but he cut her off.  
"No wait I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. The thing is that you are really beautiful and I don't think you need to play games to make someone like you. If they don't see what right in front of them, then they the one who are stupid and are missing put in a great person." Christian said and smiles and Jules sigh.  
"Thank you, it means a lot to me. But the thing is that I was the one that didn't realize what I had. He is amazing, kind and would give the world to me. But because I was so stubborn and put my job first, I broke his heart twice. And that led him to a girl and she thinks I am ugly and can't get any guy. I know this is crazy, but I want him back. I need him back, but at the same time I want to make her understand that I am better than her." Jules said and Christian just stared at her.  
"So tell me about yourself and this job that you chose over the love of your life."  
"I am a sniper with the Strategic Respond Unit. I am also a second negotiator and I work really hard to get a spot on team one. He also a sniper and he were in Special Forces too. Anyway, I know what I want and always carried myself with respect and respect others, my only flaw is relationship. Usually it was hard for a guy to date me, especially with my job and I could hardly trust them. But then Sam came along and turns my world upside down. Oh and I have older four brothers." Jules said and watch the stunned look on Christian face.  
"Whoa, a sniper, and older four brothers, no wonders is hard for you to date. You scare guys away with that." Christian said while Jules glare.  
"Listen…" She started and again he cut her off.  
"No Jules wait I didn't meant it in a bad way. I meant it as you don't take crap from no one so that why is hard for you to fall for any guy. But I do have to say that if this guy got your heart than maybe he is worth it. Because I know a woman like you would never put yourself in a position like that. So yes Jules I would help you and make this guy so jealous that he would never see another woman but you. But I do have to ask you for a favor too." Christian said.  
"Sure."  
"Well I am in the same boat as you. I am in love with my co worker a Sara and I know she loves me too. But she is to scare to admit it. She thinks she not pretty enough and she thinks that because I am a model I would never be satisfied with her, because I have a bunch of women throwing themselves at me. She also think I am a player, but when we working I put on a show, because that is why they hired me, but at the end of the night I go home alone think about her. I don't know how else to show her that I love her and would spend the rest of my life with her." Christian said and Jules notice the sincerity in his eyes.  
"So how can I help, plus she going to think that she was right, if she see us together."  
"But that is the idea. You are not a model or these chicks that doesn't respect themselves. You are an amazing woman with a great job and if she sees that I am serious with you maybe she thinks about it twice and tell me that she love me too."  
"That is a great idea. I would help you and you would help me and hopefully we would have the love of our life soon." Jules said and smile at him and he gave her, his playboy smile and Jules blush. After that they continue talking and catching up and arranging they schedule to meet during the week.

***

It was Saturday morning and Natalie and Winnie were knocking in Jules door.

"Jules what is taking so long?" Natalie yells through the front door.  
"Um, sorry, I just woke up." Jules said while opening the door.  
"Jules is ten in the morning, why you waking up so late?" Winnie asked while setting everything in the living room.  
"I got home late." Jules said and try to walk upstairs to get ready.  
"You were with Christian the entire night?" Natalie asked.  
"Yes, he is a really nice guy. We talk a lot and he told me about Sara and how he is in love with her." Jules said and smile at the memory.  
"Oh yes Sara, she our marketing manager, and she really shy, but she love him and every time he near her, she gets nervous and doesn't know how to act." Natalie said and smiles too.  
"Oh, love." Winnie said and they all laugh. After that Jules when to get ready and then the lady went to the spa again were Jules was going to have her transformation.

***

Sam was getting ready to pick up Jennifer. He had promise her that he would take her anywhere she wants tonight. While he changed he kept thinking about Jules. He knows that he should break up with Jennifer, but he doesn't want too, just in case Jules decide that she had enough of him and he needed someone to fault back too. After he finished he left to pick her up.

"Hi baby." She said and kisses him on the lips.  
"Hi Jennifer, so where do you want to go?"  
"I was thinking we should go to dinner and go from there."  
"Sure." He said and led them to his car. He took her to a really nice restaurant and she was glowing. She was really happy and kept touching him and kissing him and the entire time he wishes it was Jules.

***

The girls arrived back at Jules house and they couldn't believe how different Jules look.

"Jules you look amazing. The new hair style looks great on you." Natalie said.  
"Are you guys sure, I feel weird, I usually don't wear this much make up and I always leave my hair dark brown." Jules said but she couldn't stop staring at herself.  
"Yeah Jules, plus is still brown, it just a little bit lighter and with the highlights it makes and amazing look. And with you completion is perfect." Winnie said and smile at Jules.  
"Alright girls let get dress." Natalie said.  
"Um girls I am not going anywhere…" Jules started but was cut off by the both of them.  
"WHY?" they both shout and Jules laugh.  
"Christian is working late so we not meeting today." Jules said and they glare.  
"You can't stay here looking like this. You look gorgeous, come with us and the guys." Winnie said.  
"No I have a better idea, go to see Christian, right now he is with Sara and like that you guys could start working your magic. And then comes Monday he pick you up at your job and leave the guys stunned." Natalie said and smiles devilish and Winnie joined in while Jules shake her head thinking that they had issues.  
"Ok. So what should I wear?" Jules asked. The girls gave her a black dress and then they are started getting ready. After they got ready Winnie and Natalie drop Jules at Natalie job and then they left to meet up with Spike and Lewis.

***

Spike and Lewis were waiting for Winnie and Natalie at the same club they came two weeks ago.

"We should text Sam to come." Spike said.  
"I don't want to see his girl." Lewis said.  
"You right, but he is our friend." Spike said.  
"Ok, I text him and tell him we are here if he wants to stop by." Lewis said and took out his phone. He sends a message to Sam and Sam answer right away, that he can't because Jennifer wanted to go somewhere else. Then after Lewis finish texting Sam, Winnie and Natalie show up and the boys pay all their attention to the girls.

***

Jules was nervous, but at the same time she knew that it was the right thing to do, especially to help Christian get Sara. When she step in the lobby, they security guards couldn't take they eyes off her. And that made her smile. It was working if every guy was turning heads just to stare at her. When she reaches the top floor, she walks toward the conference room and there she spotted Christian and this attractive woman. The woman was beautiful, black long hair and dress in business attire with glasses. Her face was red and every time Christian move near her she would tense and then relax. Jules notice how her body language said how much she wanted him, including her face but she also look scare. Then Christian look up and smile at her and Jules wink at him through the glass door. He motions for her to come in and she did.

"Jules honey, I am surprise to see you here, I am sorry I am so late for our date." Christian said while giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
"It alright Christian, I figure I catch you here." Jules said and smile.  
"Jules this is Sara my co worker." Christian said.  
"Hi Sara, how are you doing. I see you the one keeping him busy, I should watch it any more late nights like this and I would get jealous." Jules joke and Christian wrap his arm around her waist.  
"Honey, you don't have to worry Sara and I, are just friends. By the way you look amazing tonight, love the new look." Christian said and kisses her in the lips.  
"Sorry Jules, I um, it just busy here. He could go now. I would finish the rest." Sara said and stutters the entire time and Jules felt bad for a second and also saw the hurt in Christian eyes, but he squeezes her arm and she knew that they needed to stay in character.  
"Oh Sara don't be sorry, please the job come first. But I don't mind waiting, then we could grab a late dinner the three of us."  
"It alright, plus this must be boring to you. What do you do anyway?" Sara asked.  
"I am a police officer."  
"Police officer and you look that good." Sara said more to herself than anyone.  
"Not just any police officer, she is a sniper and negotiator for the SRU." Christian said and they both heard the proud ness in his voice. And then Sara eyes got sad.  
"Hey you beautiful too, plus I have to run around all day with the guys, I wouldn't mind being in a nice office." Jules said to try and change the subject.  
"Ladies you both beautiful and I would love to have both of you as my date tonight. So what you said Sara, would you joined us?" Christian asked and I could see she was debating it but in the end she agree.  
"Alright, let just put this away for tomorrow." Sara said and they got to work. After they finish they got in Christian car and drove to this nice restaurant. They spend the entire night talking about their jobs and Jules kept watching Sara. It seem like Sara like her too, but she wasn't sure if Christian was going to keep interested, so when Sara went to the bathroom, Jules told Christian that he need to be more loving with her.

"Look in order for this to work; you need to be the one on top of me and flirting with me. She usually doesn't make a move because girls flirt with you and throw themselves at you. But if she see that you serious with me, she might think twice and tell you how she feel."

"You right, she might just think you one of many, but you not and honestly Jules you never will, not for me and not for any guy." Christian said and stared at her, and then he leans in and kisses her. They started kissing a more passionately and Sara came at the moment and interrupted them. She was bright red and furious, but Christian and Jules acted like they didn't notice.  
"Um I am sorry, I would go, I took too much of your time." Sara said and got her stuff.  
"No don't go we drop you home. Well Christian will after he drops me." Jules said and Christian look confuse.  
"You don't want to stay alone with him?" Sarah asked confuse.  
"Oh no Sara, Jules and I are taking it slow, we just dating, no reason to rush in to anything especially not sex. When I want to have sex with her, I know it would be amazing." Christian said and Sara nod because Jules notice she wanted to cry. Jules felt bad, but it was working perfectly.

***

Sam was walking toward his car with Jennifer when she turns around in his arm and kisses him.

"Jennifer, where do you want to go out now?"  
"I want to go home and make love to you." She said.  
"You sure, why don't we go dancing or something." Sam said because he was avoiding sleeping with her. In the end she convinces him and they when home, were he made love to her, but think about Jules. After they finish they felt asleep. A few hours later Jennifer woke up to Sam talking in his sleep.

"Jules." Sam kept saying in his sleep and Jennifer was furious and got up from the bed. She took her phone out and made a phone call.

"Hi."  
"What happen? Why are you calling me so late?"  
"This ** is thinking about Jules. I hate him."  
"I know baby, but you the one that continue with him."  
"That because I want to make him pay for what he done to me all this years."  
"Jennifer, it being years, plus how bad can't it be."  
"He use me, he had sex with me and then dump me. I have always being the other girl for him. He never trusts me or loves me. He just comes to me every time someone breaks his heart or when is convenient. It has being like that since I met him."  
"It sounds like you in love with him."  
"I am not; I just hate how he treat me and still do. And I watch him with this Jules girl and he is different with her. He looks at her like she the most amazing person in this world. Like she the one keeping him alive, and he never once look at me like that." Jennifer snaps.  
"You know what, you want Sam then stay with him, but I am not going to sit here and wait for you. I do care about you, but everyone reach it limits and soon I would move on. And you better be careful, he might leave you for Jules or some other girl. He would never love you." The guy said and hangs up the phone.

***

It was Monday morning and Jules was nervous, she couldn't believe that she agree to this plan. She being sitting in her car thinking how she was going to walk in there and watch everyone stared at her different. She has never being the type of person to show off or to be girlie but today everything was going to change. They were going to see a different side of her and she was just hoping that they like it. Natalie had stop by early in the morning to help her get ready and Natalie also told her to go in late to work, like that she has an entrance. So Winnie agrees with Nat and said that she was going to text Jules when everyone was coming out the locker room, so she could walk in. When she receives the text, she jump a little but then took a deep breathes and walk out her car, with her bags in her hands.

***

The guys were coming out they locker room and they stop at Winnie desk.

"Hey Winnie did Jules arrived already?" Greg asked.  
"No boss, not yet."  
"That is weird, Jules never late." Ed said.  
"Hey remember she had a date she should be alright." Wordy said.  
"Oh yeah she was really happy about it." Lewis said.  
"Anyone knows anything about this guy?" Greg asked concern.  
"He is a nice guy, boss." Spike said and everyone turn to him but before they could start asking him questions, Jules walk in and team one just stood there frozen as ice.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jules was nervous everyone was staring at her and at the moment she wasn't sure if her plan to have a new look was a good idea.

"Um Jules." Ed started  
"Good morning guys." Jules said and smile and walk toward them with such grace and respect.  
"Jules, what happen?" Greg asked.  
"What do you mean?" Jules asked looking offended.  
"You look amazing." Wordy said and Jules blush.  
"Oh, that, new look and clothes, you guys like it." She asked and poses for them.  
"We love it, you look hot." Spike said and they all laugh except one, who hasn't taken his eyes of her.

"Yes, Jules the haircut looks great on you. Turn around let see the rest." Ed said and she did with a smile on her face.  
"Why the changes?" Greg asked.  
"It time for me to treat myself, I am still young maybe I find my princess charming." Jules joke.  
"You would find more than one." Lewis said and the rest nod.  
"So who is the guy?" Greg asked.  
"Guy?" She asked like she didn't know what he was talking about.  
"Yes, I know theirs a guy."  
"There is a guy, but this is not about him, is about me." Jules said and glared.  
"I want to meet him." Greg said.  
"Yes dad."  
"I mean it, soon, this week." Greg said and the guy be quiet they knew not to get in the middle of Greg being over protective over Jules.  
"You would meet him later after shift, we going out." Jules said and blush.  
"Alright, after shift, and by the way you look amazing, now go change you late already." Greg said and everyone laugh again.  
"Yes dad." Jules said and walk right through the middle of them while praying that she wouldn't fall with her high heels. After she when in her locker room and the guys stop looking at her, they turn to one another, well except Sam that being quiet through everything. He was just busy staring at her.

"Whoa, she looks really good." Lewis said.  
"She always looks good, but now she hot." Spike said.  
"Guys stop drooling." Greg said.  
"But boss, you have to admit that she look gorgeous, and those high heels, she almost taller than Spike." Ed said and everyone laugh except for Spike who glared at Ed.  
"I am happy for her, it about time, that Jules put herself out there, don't get me wrong she always being beautiful, but now she not only worried about the job, she having fun." Wordy said and they all agree.  
"Well I like the changes, but I still need to meet this guy." Greg said and frowns.  
"Boss, she not a child you know that." Ed said and Greg glared at him.  
"I know, but she is Jules and we won't let no so called princess charming mess with our girl, so today after shift I expect all you guys to go ** this guy." Greg said and turns around walk away. While they all said "yes boss."  
"The boss, seem really upset." Lewis said.  
"Jules is like a daughter to him, he just looking out for her, and he just realize she all grown up." Wordy said and they all nod and follow the boss.

Jules was at her locker room thinking how they were all just staring at her. She was nervous at first but when she saw they reaction and they smile it made her relax. She tries her best not to look at him or let his intense stared bother her, but it was making her hot. His eyes were undressing her little by little and it took all herself control not to stand there and let him do it. It actually turns her on more than she can't imagine and at the moment she wanted him too. But she knew that she need to stick to the plan in order to make sure that Sam would be hers, forever. It was all or nothing and she only had one more shot. She sigh because she knows that the guys are going to go ** Christian today but she doesn't care about that, as long as they believe that she into him and he could be the one, then she would take anything they throw at her. And with the thought she walks out the locker room in her uniform and her new look.

Sam was getting worried that Jules had not arrived, she not the type to be late. And he was so concentrated on his thoughts that the only thing that snap him out of it was, when Spike said that the guy was nice. How the does he know? Did they meet him on Saturday night when they texted him? But all those questions stop when she walk in. She look amazing, hot and sexy as hell and at the moment Sam didn't care he was at work, he wanted her more than ever and he let her know with his eyes. She had a nice purple dress, which fitted her in every curve. It was open in the front but not to expose and it was really fitted in her breast down her flat stomach and fitted in her butt and tights and it was above her knees but not to short either. It was appropriate for work and also to go out after works for drinks. She had black high heels and a matching black bag. Her make up was perfect, she had purple eye shadow and it look like a black eyeliner that made her eyes look really sexy, with pink blush and pink lips tick, not to much or over that top but just perfect. And she cut her hair, she kept her bangs but her hair is light brown with blond highlights and it make her look so sexy and with the hold package Sam was finding it hard to concentrate especially that certain parts of his body couldn't tell the different between being at work or home. And the more he kept thinking about her the more uncomfortable he got. But he was a sucker for punishment, so he sat with his view to the door and a view into the entire room so he could watch her, because they is no way that he was not going to look at her. That woman was his and it always would be and he didn't care that she dating some guy, he was going to show her, and he only hope they were pair together today, because no matter where they go, he was going to have sex with her. He was interrupted from his thoughts again when she walk in. And he almost jumps at the reaction his body felt just by looking at her.

"Ok everyone is here now, let assigned groups and then I handle you guys' assignment." Greg said and Sam took in a breath and holds it. He was nervous because he was dying to be partner with her.  
"Yes." Spike said and Greg just shakes his head.  
"Alright, the teams are Ed and Spike, Wordy and Jules and Sam and Lewis." Greg said and it took all of Sam training not to sigh a loud.  
"Boss but today is Monday and we usually have regular partners." Spike said and even pouted. And Sam let out a breath he didn't even know he had. Thank god for Spike he thought.  
"I felt like changing it, now this is what we doing, we training with computers and technology today." Greg said and Spike jump out his chair and everyone just laugh.  
"Yes that it great boss." Spike said and almost when to hug him.  
"Boss do I really have to baby-sit him?" Ed asked and Spike pouted again.  
"Yes Eddy, we all need to cross trained in different fields." Greg said and with that he stood up and everyone follow.

***

After lunch the team separate, so they could perform what they learn in the morning without help from each other so each pair when to a comfortable place to take they test. It was a nice day so Wordy and Jules when outside and sat down in one of the exercise tools. Team four was training outside, but the guys from the team couldn't take they eyes of her. Some even trip in the ground just by looking at her and Wordy and Jules couldn't stop laughing.

"Guys are such idiots." Jules said  
"What?" Wordy asked faking to be hurt by her comment.  
"No offense, and I never meant you Wordy, you are amazing." Jules said and smile and he smile back.  
"I know, I am joking, why you said that?"  
"Look at them, they act like they haven't seeing me before, only because I have a new look that doesn't mean, that I am not the same girl."  
"Jules, have you look yourself in the middle, you look gorgeous and they just realize that you are a girl and not a team member." Wordy said and this time Jules was the one acting like she was the one hurt.  
"Wordy you calling me a guy, I wasn't that bad; I know I was kind of old fashion, but damn." Jules said and pouted.  
"Oh no, I didn't mean that. Jules you always being beautiful, but you buried yourself in your work and for the first time people are seeing the beautiful lady that also wants more than her job, more out of life and who realize that working is not everything in life, if you don't have love or someone that make you happy. Jules and even if you change your look we know who you are and we know that you would take us anytime. And every guy here admires that, and would love to have a woman as beautiful and stuff as you in they arms."  
"Thank you Wordy that means a lot to me. I know myself and for a while I thought I knew what I wanted. That I wanted to be the best and keep my job, but I realize I want more. I want love, I want a family and I want to feel beautiful and free and do what ever I want without thinking about it or worrying about the consequences. I want to feel normal for once."  
"Jules you are normal and we all feel the same way. We want to be needed, but at the same time you want someone to need you, and be there for you."  
"That is exactly it and I feel like it time for me to put myself out there."  
"I know I am stepping over the line here, but what about Sam?"  
"Honestly Wordy between me and you, I love the man more than my life, but things are complicate and I can't hurt him again."  
"He loves you too; I could see it in his eyes."  
"And I know that, but he is hurt and I already broke his heart twice, I don't think he could take another."  
"But why would you break up with him again."  
"I wouldn't but things happen and as much as I want to risk it, I am scare as hell to do it."  
"I get it Jules but things would be alright. You guys just need to talk and figure out the best plan."  
"But Wordy you guys are my family and his family, it hard to leave that. You guys are all we have here. His family or mine are not here and you guys are the one that keep us together." Jules said and almost started crying.  
"I get it Jules but this family understands. Let just take it one day out of time and after the evaluation we see what happens."  
"Ok." Jules said and they got up to go inside.

***

Sam was upset that Greg changes the partners and because of it he was having a bad day. All he wanted to do was be near her and he couldn't seem too concentrated.

"Word of advice Sam, you need to learn how to emotional separate yourself from her, or this evaluation is going to be the least of your problem." Lewis said and Sam glared at him then he sigh.  
"I know. I just can't help it today."  
"I know Sam, but honestly it for the both you guys; you can't jeopardize your job like that."  
"Thank Lou, you are a great friend."  
"You welcome. Anyway she looks hot right?" Lewis asked because he realizes that Sam is the only one that hasn't said anything even thought his eyes gave him away.  
"Of course, what you think, I am not blind. She looks amazing." Sam said and they both laugh.  
"You know, you should tell her."  
"Oh I did." Sam said and smirk and Lewis just shake his head.  
"What I am going to do with you and Spike." Lewis comment and Sam just laugh.

***

It was the end of the day and team one had stop by the conference room to drop they assignment and then go change. Everyone was in they locker room except Greg and Ed who just watch them go.

"You change the partners on purpose today." Ed said.  
"Of course, you didn't notice how they were looking at each other. If I would have kept them together, they would have being fire." Greg said and sighs.  
"You right, he couldn't take his eyes of her and she would glance at him some times. What are we going to do with them, this is one of the main reasons we having this training, if they cant get through this them they can't work together and be together."  
"That exactly it, Eddy and I am praying they could get through it, because I don't want to lose them both, but looking at them, they just to the point that this job doesn't matter to much to them if they not together. Don't get me wrong they do they job perfect but if they have to quit for one another, they would." Greg said and Ed just nod. After that they went to the locker room and change.

***

Jules was nervous, Christian should be here already and all the guys should be out. Winnie wouldn't let her go out the locker room, because then she would make excuses and leave before the guys come out.

"Jules relax, they should be fine. The guys need to interrogate him first and then when you come out they would give you the ok to date him."  
"Winnie I am scare, what about they said something, or Christian doesn't pass they questions or they realize is all a plan." Jules started rambling.  
"Jules, any guy would date you, if he is the nice and good looking like you said and makes you feel comfortable, there is no reason anyone would notice that you guys are acting. Now relax, the guys should be meeting him right about now." Winnie said.

***

The guys were anxious to come out the locker room. They were dying to meet this new guy in Jules life, especially Greg and Sam. When they arrive to Winnie desk, they actually bump into someone else.

"Hi baby, how you doing." Jennifer said and Sam curses everyone possible, in his mind.  
"Hi Jennifer, what are you doing here?" Sam asked and try his best not snap at her.  
"Just wanted to surprise you and meet your co-workers." She said and smile and Spike and Lewis wanted to grab her and dump her in the nearest garbage can.  
"Um, this is Greg, Ed and Wordy and you already know Lewis and Spike." Sam said.  
"Hi I am Jennifer, Sam girlfriend." She said and wave at all of them. Then she notice that everyone was looking at the guy she was trying to get her attention few minutes earlier.

"You must be Christian." Greg said and step up to him and everyone follow including Jennifer.  
"Yes, and you are?"  
"I am Greg, Jules boss."  
"Oh, nice to meet you, she said really nice things about you." Christian said and gave them his most beautiful smile, while the team glared.  
"She did."  
"Yes, she thinks really highly of you guys. You guys are her family."  
"I am Ed and yes we are her family and because we are her family we want to let you know that she not alone. That even thought she could take care herself, she got us, so buddy don't do anything that you might regret." Ed said and glared.  
"Look I get it, I have a sister and I am really over protective of her, but Jules is an amazing woman and I would never dare to hurt her, or played with her. Beside she would have my balls." Christian said and at that the guys' chuckles except for one.  
"Are you dating Jules?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes. Why?"  
"But you look like a model and she so old fashion and weird." Jennifer said and the team turn too glared at her including Sam.  
"Look old fashion or not, Jules is beautiful and smart and fun to be with, not like other people, so because I am a model and I am surrounded by many women, Jules is the only girl I want and could see myself for the rest of my life." Christian said and at that he won the team heart except for Sam who wanted to tell him that Jules was his.  
"Alright you earn some points there." Greg said and then they notice Winnie and Jules come in.  
"Hi baby. You look amazing." Christian said and gave her a really passionate kiss and hugs her tight. Jules blush and just when with the flow. Even thought she kiss him passionately his kiss are nothing compare to Sam kiss, so she didn't stress it when he kiss her like that.  
"Hi." She said and tries her best not to look at the team.  
"So I met your family they great. Well just two."  
"Oh, right, that Greg my boss, that Ed, Wordy, Spike, Lewis and Sam. Oh and Jennifer Sam girlfriend. This is Christian." Jules said and took her side next to him.  
"Jules, you look nice." Jennifer said through gritted teeth.  
"Thank you Jennifer, hey now we could double date." Jules said and winks at her, and Jennifer was furious.  
"Ok guys it was good to meet you, but I think is time for me to take my princesses out and show the world what a lucky guy I am." Christian said and kisses her on the lips.  
"By guys have fun." Ed said.  
"Remember early shift tomorrow." Greg said everyone laughs.  
"Yes dad, by guys." Jules said and team one just watches them go.

"I like him." Spike said and Lewis second that.  
"Me too." Wordy said.  
"Yes he seem good for her, I don't think he playing games, what you think Greg?" Ed asked.  
"I have to say that he is not such a bad guy and I saw the sincerity in his eyes." Greg said and Sam felt like someone just stabbed him.  
"So guys, we are leaving, see you guys tomorrow." Sam said and grabs Jennifer and left.  
"And I don't like her." Spike said and again Lewis agrees.  
"Oh I second that." Wordy said.  
"Yeah, we need to break those two up." Ed said and everyone nod.  
"In time guys, I like where this is going." Greg said.  
"What you mean?" Ed asked.  
"Well Sam is jealous, Jules actually having a good time, let see how they work through this. Maybe this is what they need to realize they belong together."  
"You might be right boss." Wordy said and they all agree. After that they when home and Winnie just smile. She has silently watched them all the entire day and she likes the outcomes.


	17. CHAPTER 17

CHAPTER 17

ENJOY!

When Sam walks out with Jennifer in hand, he stops in his tracks. A few feet in front of them were Jules and Christian and she just had hugged him and he swings her around while they both laugh. Then when he stops swing them he put her down and he kiss her passionately. After a few second they broke the kiss, and Jules open her car and grab a bag and they both climb into Christian car and left. Sam was furious and he couldn't think of anything else but how upset it made him to see Jules that happy with someone else. He charge to his car and almost drove off, if Jennifer wasn't quick enough and jump in the car after him. They both were silent the ride to Jennifer house. Sam was not in the mood to deal with her so he took her home. After he drop her home, he just drove away and when for a ride to clear his head. He was beyond upset; he couldn't believe that she was the happy that quick and with someone else that is not him. And he was more upset was that he never got to tell her he love her and wanted her back. That no matter what happen he would always love her and do anything for her, even leave his job, because he couldn't see himself without her.

***  
Jules was nervous at the beginning, but seeing the smile from Christian and the kiss he gave her, gave her the strength to make sure her plan work. And when she spotted Jennifer, it just fuel to her determination of getting Sam back. She also notices Sam glared and how upset he was but she ignore it and pay all her attention to Christian. When they came outside she was relief and happy because it look like it was working. And she was so happy she hug him and Christian pick her up and swing her. She really likes him as a friend and there was something about him that she was attracted too. Not just physically, but the kind of person he is and that is why it was so easy for her to be comfortable around him, because she saw him like a friend. But when he drops her and kisses her, she kisses him back. She was curious to see if she felt more, but even as sweet and passionate the kiss was, her mind always when to Sam kisses, and she knew that it was never going to change.

"Why you kiss me?" She asked.  
"Sam is staring at us, and honestly I wanted to kiss you." He said and she blushes.  
"What should we do?"  
"You should leave with me and like that he will be more jealous." Christian said and Jules thought about it.  
"Sure, but let me grab my bag from the car and then we leave." She said and took the bag out her car.  
"You know he is going to think you pass the night with me. Hey I don't mind I have a spare room, but you sure you want to go the far?" Christian asked.  
"Yes." She said and got in the car. She was nervous but she knows she is doing the right thing.

***

Winnie was excited about today. Jules look amazing and she knew that everyone would love it. But what had her more excited was the reaction of the team and Sam. She hadsilently watch all of them all day and notice how the team were pushing Sam and Jules to be together and at the same time Greg and Ed knew when it was not the right time. Greg knew that with those looks that they were giving each other they would had end up having sex some where in the building and Greg didn't want to risk it. He also knew that with Wordy she would be perfect because Wordy would give her advice instead of asking her too much question. And while Sam only wanted to be pair with Jules, his next choice was Spike because he wanted to know about the guy, and nobody wanted and angry Sam pushing Spike around all day, so Lou was the best match for him, because Lou would tell him what Sam is to blind to see. But in the end Sam was falling in her plan perfectly and with Jennifer there it just made even better because Jules use the strength to keep up with the crazy plan of hers and feel more comfortable with Christian. And she was happy that Christian passed the team approval. But what she like the most is that Greg is noticing how this situation could play out and how it would help them to be together. He knows that if Sam and Jules could get through this then maybe they could date and work together at the same time without risking the priority of life. Winnie was so excited that she called Natalie to tell her everything that happen and to warn her that Sam might be furious and she should stay clear of him. Natalie couldn't stop laughing but she agrees and decides to go to sleep in Winnie house because she didn't wanted to deal with Sam.

***

Christian took Jules to his condo and before they got there he order food and they took it with them.

"Christian this view is beautiful; you have a nice place here." Jules said looking through the window of his 20th floors condo.  
"Thank you." He said and started setting the table for the food. Then they sat down and ate while talking some more. After they finish Christian got up to clean up and Jules try to help but he denied her and told her to sit in the living room. While he was in the kitchen the phone ran.

"Hey Jules can you pick it up please."  
"Sure" Jules said and got up to pick up the phone.  
"Hello, Christian home, how can I help you."  
"Can I speak to Christian?"  
"Sure, who is speaking?"  
"Sara."  
"Oh Sara is Jules, how you doing?" Jules said and heard her sigh.  
"I am good and you."  
"Oh great, we just had dinner and he cleaning up. But give me a second I go get him."  
"No I don't want to interrupt anything, I talk to him tomorrow."  
"You not interrupting, I call him."  
"No Jules it alright, have a good night." Sara said and hangs up, and Jules felt bad because she could hear the pain in her voice.

"Jules, who was that on the phone?"

"It was Sara but she hangs up and said she would talk to you tomorrow. I think she was hurt." Jules said and sat down in the sofa.  
"Jules look at me, I know this is hard and I feel bad about it, but I love Sara and she is to scare to tell me she loves me too and this is the only way I could get her to admit it. And you love Sam and he loves you too."  
"I get it. I get that this is going to help you and Sara but I am not even sure is this is going to help Sam and I anymore. We both know we love each other, but he scare to be with me because I would break his heart and how me dating someone else proves to him that he is the only one I want. It is actually breaking him more." Jules said and tears started coming down her eyes.  
"Look no matter what, the man would come back to you. He was trying to be strong because he thought that you were going to buried yourself in work, but now that you going out more, he won't want you to be with anyone else and trust me, he going to let you know soon."  
"I am not sure."  
"Jules you are beautiful and wonderful person, I am telling you by next week you would have Sam at your feet." Christian said and cleans the tears out her face and kisses her on the lips.  
"Thank you."  
"By the way, I don't like his girlfriend. And I think I know her from somewhere. And she kept trying to flirt with me and get my attention while I was waiting for you."  
"Oh I can't stand her. I want to slap her every time I see her. You know she is cheating on him."  
"What and he still with her?"  
"Natalie told him, but Jennifer told him some lie and he believes her."  
"I am sorry Jules."  
"Not as sorry as she going to be." Jules said and they both laugh. Then they continue talking and really late at night they went to bed, Christian in his bedroom and Jules on the guestroom.

It was early in the morning when everyone in team one decides to show up at the same time. Wordy and Ed were getting out the car when they met up with Greg in the parking lot. At the same time that Spike and Lewis arrived follow by Sam car in back of them.

"Whoa everyone arrived early today, what a coincidence we all meet in the parking lot." Ed said and notices a car coming to stop right in front of them, while Spike, Lou and Sam reach the rest of the team. Then they notice it was Jules stepping out the black car and saying bye to Christian.  
"Good morning Jules, I see the date was overnight." Ed said and Jules wince.  
"What Ed." Jules said and glared at him.  
"Jules you look tire, long night." Spike joke.  
"Yes it was." She said and passes right through them. She was cursing all of them because they were jumping to conclusion, but at the same time, she notice the shock look on Sam face and that just made her feel a little bad about all this. They all laugh and follow her and Sam stay outside a little longer trying his best to let go all the anger and focus on his job. He manage to get himself in a place where he could see her and not react and then went in.

***

Team one was busy the rest of the week and at the same time they continue with they training. When Sam and Jules got pair again, everyone was happy that they had a hot call because the tension between them could get cut with a knife. Each day that Jules would come in with different clothes and looking as sexy as ever. Sam would not even speak to anyone. He had grown quiet and everyone was wondering if he was upset or happy or whatever was going on with him. But even when they would lose it and would try to talk to him and see what he thinks, he would just give himself away with his eyes and they knew he was still there. He was just trying his best to concentrate at work. Jules did the same, she was worried that Sam was going to lose it and snap at her but she had hope that they could continue working together and when he gaze at her sometime she would let him see her pain too and they silently agree that it was better for themselves to keep whatever they feel away for now. It was too much to handle right now and with training, evaluation, the hot calls and dating different peoples, emotions were all over the place. So making a decision base on emotions that might be playing tricks on them, it was not right and it would just lead to heartbreak.

It was Friday night when Natalie stop by to give team one invitation to her over the top party on Saturday.

"Hi guys, how are you guys doing?" She asked while giving Spike a kiss on the lips.  
"We are good." They all said and said hi. Team one was having late shift and was excising in.  
"Nat what are you doing here?" Sam asked.  
"Well I came to invite you guys to my party tomorrow night." Natalie said and handles the invitation.  
"That really sweet of you Natalie, but I pass." Greg said, follow by Ed and Wordy.  
"Why?"  
"Um, Greg here doesn't go to places like this, he too old, Wordy has four girls and is too late to find a babysitter and Sophie and I already have plan with her family." Ed said and Natalie pouted.  
"Plus I think that a little too much for my wife and me." Wordy said.  
"But…" Nat started but Spike cut her off.  
"Babe, they old they aren't going anywhere."  
"Extra push up for Spike." Ed said and everyone laugh while Spike glared.  
"Alright, but I would see the rest of you there." She said and pointed to Winnie, Lewis and Sam.  
"Jules are you going?" Lewis asked.  
"Yes, Christian already invited me." Jules said and Natalie noticed the hurt look that past through Sam eyes.  
"Christian and Natalie know each other?" Wordy asked.

"Yes they work together. That is how I met him." Jules said and Wordy, Ed, Greg, Lewis and even Sam look at one another. They were confused.  
"Oh Christian is one of my model and faithful employed, and he really good in the design department." Natalie said and her and Jules giggles.  
"Um Natalie can I talk to you for a second?" Sam asked and motion for her to walk away with him. When they left Jules when to talk to Winnie and the guys decide to take the time to asked Spike about Natalie, Christian, Sam and Jules.

"Um Spike does Natalie know that Jules and Sam dated?" Ed asked.  
"Yes."  
"So why is she hooking up Jules with Christian?" Wordy asked.  
"Because she said that Jules deserved to be happy."  
"She doesn't want her brother to be happy?" Greg asked confuse.  
"Oh she wants him to be happy and at first she didn't like Jules, and then she was going to hook them up and realize they knew each other. And then Sam and Jules had a disagreement and then he started dating Jennifer, who is cheating on him, but he doesn't believe anyone, so Natalie said Christian is good for Jules." Spike said in a rush and Ed, Wordy and Greg could only stare at him.  
"This is a lot of drama going on." Ed said.  
"You have no idea." Lewis said and they could just look at one another.

***

Sam was furious, he couldn't believe that Natalie was the one that hook Jules up with Christian and it took all his strength not to snap at her in front of everyone.

"Why the hell you did that?" Sam asked.  
"Did what?" She asked but she knew what he was talking about.  
"Why did you hook up Jules with the guy?"  
"Because Jules is a nice girl who deserved to be happy and Christian is good for her. Why do you care anyway, you not dating her no more?" Natalie said and glared at him.  
"You know what I don't care, she could date whoever she wants." Sam said and walks back inside and Natalie sigh and left.

***

Jules notice how furious Sam was and how he was glaring at Natalie. She also noticed the confusion in the guys' eyes and they look like they wanted to talk to each other without her there, so she made an excuse to talk to Winnie.

"Hey Winnie, Sam look really upset, you think he is mad because Natalie was the one to introduce me to Christian?"  
"Of course he is. I just hope that it doesn't go to bad." Winnie said.  
"I know right. You think I am doing the right thing?"  
"Yes, Jules trust me, Sam is dying of jealousy and he can't take his eyes of you. I don't know how much he could take before he snap."  
"Right, everyday I keep thinking he going to snap and things could either go the right way or the wrong way. I am just hoping this work and I just don't push him farther way."  
"It will." Winnie said and they notice Sam coming in with a blank look and Natalie nowhere to be seeing.  
"I hope she is alright." Jules said.  
"Me too, I would call her and let you know if everything when alright."  
"Ok, see you later." Jules said and joined the team.

***

It was Saturday night and the club was popping with so many people and loud music. There were a lot of people trying to get in the club, but Natalie had made a special guest list for her people, so when Spike, Winnie. Lewis, Sam and Jennifer arrived they didn't had to make no line. They just walk straight in. She also had a table set up at the VIP area and they were drinks for them all night. When they walk in Natalie was waiting for them with Sara on her side. They introduce themselves and then took a sit. Everyone was talking and having drinks, when Jules and Christian walk in.

"Everyone is here already, including Sara." Jules said.  
"I know right, she looks beautiful." Christian said and Jules smile.  
"Alright game on, listen when you tell her hi, and don't tell her she look nice."  
"Why?" Christian asked confuse.  
"Because you always do, and when you stop then it make her think twice. Also ignore her and I would do the same to Sam. Tonight is about you and me, and that it."  
"Oh this could go bad."  
"I know right, I just hope it works." Jules said and grab his hand and walk toward the group. When they reach the table, Sara and Sam couldn't take they eyes off Jules and Christian.  
"Hi everyone." Jules said and everyone said hi.  
"You look amazing Jules. And you too Christian." Natalie said and gave them a hug.  
"You too sweet heart always as beautiful as ever and right she look amazing in the dress. I can't wait to take her to the dance floor. Oh hey Sara." Christian said and Jules saw the hurt in her face.  
"Maybe late you could have your wish, for now I could use a drink. Nice party Nat." Jules said and then they sat down. They spoke with everyone on the table and ignore three people. Everyone was talking and drinking and Christian kept whispering things in Jules ears and she giggles the entire time.

"Alright is time for a dance." Christian said and got Jules up, but before they move, he gave her a really passionate kiss, that made Sara and Sam take a large sip of they drink. And then they walk away to the dance floor smiling. At the dance floor, Christian pulls her closer to him and they started dancing. Her short dress kept going up her tight and she would press her booty to him and go up and down teasing him, while he grab her hand. Then he swings her around and grabs her by the waist and they would dance to the flow of the music while he caresses her face and side of her body. They were practically having sex with clothes and Sara and Sam were beyond furious. It actually took a miracle that they both didn't got up and separate them.

"Damn Jules and Christian are looking really hot from here." Natalie said  
"Yes they do, it like watching dirty dancing." Spike said and everyone agree.  
"Where are they going now?" Lewis asked.  
"Well if I was dancing the close to someone that I had so much heat for, I think they would only be one place I would love to go after that." Winnie said and Lewis could only stare at her. While the rest watch Jules and Christian leave the club.  
"You want to dance?" He asked.  
"We could just skip the part." Winnie said and Lewis grins.  
"I am leaving." Sam said before Lewis could answer.  
"Me too." Sara said and follows Sam who was downstairs already.

"Damn that was quick; they just left and didn't even say bye." Spike said.  
"Those two are so jealous they don't even know what to do anymore." Natalie said.  
"Who is Sara jealous of?" Lewis asked and Spike was also curious.  
"Guys. Sara is in love with Christian." Winnie said while Natalie nods.  
"Whoa."  
"Yes, and Jules and Christian just gave them a show and I am surprise Sam didn't get up and punch the guy." Natalie said and they all nod.  
"I agree. I was just waiting to see what Sam was going to do." Winnie said.  
"He needs to decide fast because is getting serious over there and Christian is a nice guy." Spike said and they all agree.  
"Hey Nat, where is Sam?" Jennifer asked and they all laugh.  
"Um…" Natalie started but she couldn't stop laughing.  
"What so damn funny?" Jennifer snaps.  
"He left." Winnie said.  
"He what?"  
"He left, he went home, or somewhere, we don't know, he just walks out." Natalie said and continues laughing.  
"I hate you all." Jennifer said and left and they continue laughing.  
"You know I forgot she was here." Spike said.  
"Me too, baby, me too." Natalie said and Spike her through her laughter. After a few minutes they calm down and decide to continue drinking and dancing and each praying that everyone was alright because the situation could get out of hand easily.


	18. CHAPTER 18

CHAPTER 18

Sam was furious and all he wanted to do was run after them and beat the ** out of Christian. He got in his car and started leaving the club when he notices Sara standing in the corner crying. Even as mad at he was he wasn't going to let no woman alone in the street crying.

"Hey Sara, what happen?" He asked while stepping out the car.

"Oh nothing." She said and tries to clean her face.

"Do you have a ride?"

"No."

"Come I take you home." Sam said and opens the door for her to get in. She looks at him and then sighs and got in.

"I don't want to go home." She said and started crying again.

"Me neither, I know a dinner that is open at this time." He said and she nod and then they drove silently, each with thoughts about Jules and Christian.

They arrive at the dinner and took a seat at the back. Sam order coffee for the both of them and then they just stared at each other. They didn't want to talk, they were just glad that they had company that understood when they need space. But after a few minutes it got too much for the both of them and the more they thought about what happen earlier the more they wanted to scream or hit someone.

"Sara, I know is not any of my business, but are you ok? You don't have to tell me, but if you want to talk I would listen." Sam said and tries his best to smile at her.

"Honestly Sam I don't even know anymore, I always had a plan and always try my best to stick to it and don't fall for guys that I know would break my heart, especially a model, but then I go and fall for the everything I want to stay away from and that damn guy happen to be one of the good ones. That guy many girls would love to have in the arms."

"Are you talking about Christian?"

"Yes, he always told me he likes me and would give me the world and how beautiful I am. But I never believe him or paid any attention to him, because he was always surrounded by beautiful women and how he could fall for someone like me. I thought he just wanted to have a good time with me, so I ignore him."

"And what happen?"

"Well he told me that one day a real woman is going to take him and by the time I realize that I love him is was going to be too late. And I didn't believe him, until he started dating Jules, he great with her. I never seeing him like that with anyone. And it breaks my heart because I do love him and now is too late." Sara said and started sobbing.

"Sara looks at me, you are beautiful, I don't know Christian like that, but if he is the nice guy that everyone keeps saying about, he won't give up on you that easy. Even if they doing whatever is they doing, at the end of the day, he love you and she loves me. And even if I am wrong is not too late because the woman is mine and I'll be damn if I let Christian or any guy take her away from me. So stop crying and let go get our love back. And Sara tells him you love him."

"Thank you Sam, and yeah let get them back. They don't belong with each other, they belong with us." Sara said and got up with determination and started walking out while Sam through some money in the table.

Jules felt bad for Sara and Sam, they were hurt and it was obvious to everyone, especially the hurt look on Sara face when he didn't even said she look nice. That almost made her forgets everything and tells everyone the truth. But Christian kiss her and she remember it was for a good cause so she continue with it. The entire time they were sitting there, Christian kept whispering how Sam can't stop glaring at him and it made her giggle. They were also talking about Jennifer and how she was just glaring at everyone and they kept ignoring her. Then he asked her to dance and she follow. In the dance floor they notice all eyes were on them, so they put up a great show. And after the dance Jules whisper in his ear that she wanted to go home and he smile and grab her kiss her passionately and they walk out. When they were finally outside they couldn't stop laughing.

"Omg, I can't believe we did that, they going to think we are going to have sex that was some dancing." Jules said and started laughing.

"Right, I just hope it works, because I can't stand looking at them being hurt."

"I know what you mean, is breaking my heart watching them, like that."

"Hey and I might just fall for a different girl." Christian said and winks at her.

"I think you right, I kind like my new guy too." Jules said playfully and got in the car.

"Well, they need to hurry before this get serious."

"Amen to that." Jules said but they both knew it was a lie. Yes the attraction was there and if they wanted too, it could go further, but they heart belong to other people and no one was going to change that. They drove to Jules house and continue talking about the night.

When Sam and Sara arrived to Jules house, they notice that the lights were off from downstairs and the upstairs was light up. They both were thinking the same thing, that Jules and Christian are in bed together, but they didn't care and they were hoping that for some miracle they got there in time.

"You sure they are here, maybe they at Christian?" Sara asked stepping out the car.

"I don't know I am just guessing, but if they not, then we go to his place, and if they not there then we find them or wait until they show up. We cant back out now."

"You really love her?"

"You have no idea." Sam said while reaching the door and ringing the bell. They waited patiently until they heard footstep.

"I am coming." Jules said and they let out a breath that they didn't even know they were holding.

"Um Sara, Sam." Jules started but was to shock to continue, plus the intensity of Sam eyes on her made her stop thinking.

"Jules is Christian here?" Sara asked and Jules was to busy staring at Sam that didn't heard the question."

"Jules." Sam snaps.

"No he left." Jules said while they still continue staring at each other. Sara was just looking at them and felt out of place but she needed to call a taxi to go meet Christian at his place but before she could asked. "Sara here take my car." Sam said and handles her, the keys without even looking at her. She took it and said her goodbye and was happy to leave because the tension between them was really strong and overwhelming.

After Sara left Sam and Jules were still standing in the front door without saying a word. They just kept staring at each other. Sam notices she still had the black dress that was really tight to her body and strapless. It was so short that if she bends down they could see her underwear. She was about to said something when he look at her and she got quiet, he was making her nervous and she couldn't seem to understand what he want. He took one step closer and she took one step back. They continue this back and forth until Sam was in the house closing the door without breaking the stared. Jules was shifting in her spot and when she reaches the wall and there was nowhere else to go, Sam smirks. She got really nervous and swallows.

"Tonight was the last night you dance with any guy like that." Sam said.

"Sam." Jules started.

"After tonight you are mine forever and so I would make love to you now and after I finish showing you that I love you, and would always love you, we talk about the future and what come next. But right now, I want to take the dress of you and take you to bed." Sam said and Jules tears came down her eyes. He reaches with his thumb and cleans it, while she closes her eyes. And when she open it, she saw the love in his eyes, right before her kiss her. He kiss slow and sweet, but then it became more passionately and urgent and tongues got involved. They couldn't get of enough of each other and then Sam carry Jules and took her to bed.

By the time Natalie, Spike, Winnie and Lewis were leaving the club only had a few people.

"So Nat, were you going to stay, is Sam is mad, I don't think you should stay there." Spike said.

"You could stay in my house." Winnie said and Lewis almost shock. He had plans with Winnie.

"No it is alright, plus I don't want to interrupt." Natalie said and Winnie blush.

"You could stay with me and my parents." Spike said embarrass.

"Spike don't be embarrass, it alright, but I think is better to go home, maybe Sam needs me." Natalie said and they all agree.

"Yeah, Jules is really serious with Christian, they were all flirty all night and then after that the dance, I could just imagine what they doing now." Lewis said and they all nod. And Winnie and Natalie just look at each other. What they saw tonight didn't look like acting. It looked real.

"I guess we just wait for tomorrow to find out what everyone did." Natalie said and again they agree. After that Winnie and Lewis when they separate ways and Spike took Natalie home. By the time Spike and Natalie arrived to Sam apartment, Sam wasn't there.

"Um Spike he is not here, I wonder where he is."

"I hope he is alright." Spike said.

"So you want to stay the night?" Natalie asked and smile seductively at him.

"Sure." He said and kisses her and they continue kissing all the way to her room.

It was Sunday afternoon when Sam and Jules woke up. They made love all night and all morning and they were exhausted. They haven't got off the bed seeing they first lay down and they weren't planning to leave anytime soon.

"I love you Jules and I am sorry for everything."

"No Sam I love you and I am sorry for realizing it too late. And I am sorry for not trusting you or letting you speak the second time. But trust me when I said that I want this, I want you and that not going to change and I honestly don't want to give you up."

"I don't want to give you up either, I love you and I think is time we think about ourselves. I love the job, but I love you more."

"So what are we going to do? I don't want to lie to them, but I don't want them to separate us." Jules said and tears started coming down her eyes.

"We just have to wait and see. Let get through this week of training and evaluation and then we tell the team."

"Ok and what about Jennifer?"

"It is over."

"I know, I mean when you going to talk to her."

"I talk to her tomorrow after work and what about Christian?"

"Christian is in love with Sara, that being over, and by the way I never slept with him." Jules said and was embarrassed and Sam relaxes.

"I did, with Jennifer." He said and now he was the embarrass one.

"It alright, that was the last time you was going to sleep with another women." Jules said and he laugh, he laugh so hard because she was right, after last night he wasn't looking at another women even if they don't make it together. Then he kisses her and they continue kissing until it led to new activities.

It was 3 in the afternoon and Natalie was worried about Sam. She kept calling him and he hasn't pick up or arrived home.

"Natalie you need to sit down." Spike said and tries to stay calm but he was also worried. Then someone knock on the door and Natalie ran to open it. When she opens it she sighs and almost curses them out.

"Winnie, Lewis coming, have you guys heard anything about him?" Spike asked and they shook they head no.

"Natalie he going to be alright, have you try Jules?" Winnie asked and Natalie stop pacing to glared.

"Yes, she, Christian and Sara are not picking up either." Spike said.

"Well we know Jules and Christian are together, so they might be busy, Sara must be crying and doesn't want to talk to anyone, but Sam." Lewis said.

"Exactly, where is Sam?" Natalie snaps. And then there was a knock at the door again. And again Nat ran to the door, but it wasn't Sam, it was Jennifer. "Where is Sam?"

"That the million dollar question." Natalie said and walk back to the living room.

"Somebody tell me." Jennifer snaps.

"No one knows, after he left he never came back home." Spike said and Jennifer was furious.

"He is with the **." Jennifer said.

"That ** name is Jules and she is with Christian, the only ** here is you, because you the one cheating on him, and if it wasn't obvious last night than let me tell you how it over between you guys. He doesn't love you, please he didn't even remember you were there so do everyone a favor and leave us alone." Natalie snaps and charge at her. Jennifer back up and he face got red.

"This is far from over, you all going to paid, especially Sam." Jennifer said and walks out slamming the door.

"I hope she doesn't follow on her threat." Winnie said.

"Oh what she going to do, please she hardly any threat, she just ** that we know her game and she can't have Sam." Natalie said, but Winnie. Lewis and Spike knew that a person in the stated of mind almost 90 percent mean what they said. They know from experience and they hope they were wrong, but only time would tell.

"Natalie, we just going to have to wait, until later and hope anyone answer they phone or we wait for them at work tomorrow early." Spike said and everyone knew he was right. The only way was to catch Jules at work and hope that Sam would show up, and be alright.

"Ok." Natalie said and sat down next to Spike and finally let the tears down while Spike hugs her.

It was really late at night and Sam had made dinner for him and Jules and then took it upstairs. After they ate they just continue laying down in each other embrace and just the touch of they body kept them happy and content with one another. Then all of sudden Sam started getting nervous.

"Sam what wrong?" Jules asked and turn to look at him.

"I have to ask you a question, but I am nervous." He said and blush and Jules was scare, she just hope that he didn't change his mind.

"Ok, asked me, I promised to listen." Jules said and was also getting nervous. Then Sam got up, put his boxer on and look for something in his pants pocket. She sat up a little straighter and grabs the sheet to cover her naked body.

"Julianna Callaghan, you are the love of my life and I knew the moment you took out a gun at me. So with this ring, I would like to ask you if you would marry me?" Sam asked while getting on his knees in front of the bed. Jules just stared at him and the beautiful ring in front of her and she couldn't find the words to answer him so she just shake her head while tears kept going down her eyes.

"Um is that a yes or a no?" Sam asked again and waited for the longest second of his life.


End file.
